Murderer
by inuyashagirl
Summary: Sango is the police officer investigating the murder of famous actress Kikyo. Powerful CEO Inuyasha is the key suspect. Kagome struggles through college. The deadly and incredibly addictive drug, Shikon no Tama, has something to do with it.
1. Suspicion

*grumble. . . grumble. . . grumble. . . I'm sick today, so with nothing better to do than sit on my lovely bum and vegetate, so I'm going to work on some stories. Please let me know what you think. Anyway! Enjoy! Oh yeah, and these characters don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi, who I could never hope to imitate.*  
  
Suspicion  
  
By Inuyashagirl  
  
The window shattered outward, and the people on the street screamed and ran out of the way. Someone had thrown something out the window. A shrill scream rang out from the object, and everyone watched in silent horror as the dark-haired woman tumbled down seven stories before striking the ground.  
She looked like a broken doll. Her lacy white blouse was splattered with blood, and her neck twisted sideways at a grotesque angle. Her legs stuck out from under her scarlet skirt as though she were running. Her soft gray eyes were still and wide, and a trickle of blood ran from her mouth.  
"Good god! Somebody call an ambulance!" Someone shouted, and there were screams. It finally dawned on the people what they were seeing. A woman had just fallen to her death.  
"Call the police!" another voice shrieked.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Kikyo Himoda, age twenty-two." The police officer said softly as they zipped the black body bag shut. Her burgundy eyes watched sadly, the dead woman was famous, and it was she who would be the one to write up what had happened. Kikyo, the greatest actress since Judy Garland, had been murdered. However, until she could get up to the woman's apartment, she dared not voice her opinions.  
Sango shook her head. When she'd become a police officer, she'd wanted to help keep scum off the street, but somehow she'd ended up working homicide, trying to catch them after they've done their worse. She sighed, the warrant would be here in a matter of minutes, and then she and a team would go up and see what they could find. It wouldn't be pretty, if Sango was right.  
"Officer Higurashi?" a younger officer said, "We've got the warrant."  
"Good." Sango nodded and marched into the apartment building. Kikyo's apartment was going to yield a great deal of evidence.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha Kimadora strummed his fingers on the door of the limousine. Kikyo was going to kill him! He was already two hours late, and she would be fuming. Well, not really. Kikyo never really got mad at him, she would just tell him how disappointed she was, and not mention it again. Somehow, that made him feel worse than if she'd screamed and yelled.  
Inuyasha stopped tapping his fingers on the door, and reached into his breast pocket. It was still safe, the perfect two karat diamond ring. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would ask her. He'd been waiting for the perfect moment for nearly three weeks now, and he'd finally decided. He squirmed out of his uncomfortable jacket and lay it on the seat. He'd always hated the jackets to suits. The diamond seemed to wink at him, promising him happiness.  
He snapped the lid shut and tucked it back into his jacket, now laying on the seat of the limo and pulled down a mirror from the ceiling. He grimaced irritably, wishing he could do something about his ears. They were just like a dog's peeping out of his silver hair. Some women were afraid of him, because his demon blood was so evident. However it had, if nothing else, helped him become a successful businessman. Inuyasha seemed intimidating. That's how he had become CEO of Tetsusaiga Industries, the largest producer of military weapons in Japan at the age of twenty-four. Tetsusaiga Industries, named after the legendary sword of protection, was helping to protect the country and the people in it from anyone who would harm them.  
A lot of people refused to trust demons, even though the wars between humans and demons had been over for nearly three hundred years. It was as though they could not get past the idea that the demons had super-human strength, and that somehow that made them bad.  
Inuyasha shook his head. Kikyo wasn't like that. She was incredible. She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent. . . Inuyasha smiled, "And she's all mine!" he smirked.  
Suddenly, the limo driver stopped. Inuyasha peered out the window, what was going on? They had barricades set up. They were diverting all the traffic away from the street where Kikyo lived.  
"Sir, I'm sorry, I don't think we're going to get through." The limo driver apologized.  
"It's okay. I'll walk. Wait here, okay?" The limo driver pulled off along the sidewalk, and Inuyasha jumped out, and began his jog down the street. He arrived thirty minutes later, after having been stopped four times. No one seemed to want anyone down here, then Inuyasha saw why.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kikyo's apartment was in perfect condition, minus her broken window. The furniture was perfectly arranged, the mantles dusted, the bed made, even the laundry basket was empty. Nothing at all was out of place. It really wasn't that surprising, considering Kikyo was known to be an obsessive neat freak. However, one thing was out of place, a navy blue jacket lay sloppily over the back of the pristine white sofa. It wasn't a woman's jacket, so it didn't belong to Kikyo. Sango carefully picked up the garment, careful that it didn't touch her skin, only her rubber gloves. "Hey Curt! Come here!" The young police officer rushed up to her awkwardly. "Get a bag to take this down for analysis. See what they can find out about it." Sango stared at the coat, and noticed the tag. Inside, in carefully stitched silver letters, the name Inuyasha Kimadora graced the label.  
Sango smirked, every piece of evidence was valuable, and this one had just given her a very good idea of who may have pushed Kikyo out the window.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
There were police officers outside Kikyo's apartment. A sickening feeling washed over Inuyasha. What if someone had broken into Kikyo's apartment? She'd be a mess. He ducked past several police officers and made his way up the stairs to her apartment. Police officers were crowded outside the door. "Officer?" He called, motioning to a dark haired woman holding a blue coat. "What happened here? Is Kikyo alright?" He asked fearfully.  
The woman looked at him emotionlessly, "Who are you?"  
"Inuyasha Kimadora, I'm Kikyo's boyfriend, is she here? Was she hurt?" Inuyasha asked fearfully, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He felt like his heart was falling to his feet.  
"How did you get past the officers downstairs? You're walking through a crime scene." She demanded.  
"Damn it! Just tell me what happened to Kikyo!" Inuyasha demanded furiously.  
The woman looked at him a moment, "Kikyo fell through her window."  
"Oh my god!" Inuyasha croaked, "What hospital is she at?"  
"Sir, she didn't go to a hospital, she went to the morgue." The police officer whispered, carefully watching his expression. Here he was, the owner of the blue jacket she held. He was definitely putting on a good show, but she was still sure, after all, all criminals slip up, even ones like Inuyasha Kimadora. He was a master of deception after all, he was a very wealthy and powerful man.  
Inuyasha suddenly felt faint. He stumbled against the wall and slid to the floor. "God, no! You're lying! Tell me you're lying!" He demanded weakly.  
Suddenly Sango felt a twinge of doubt. He wasn't acting the part of a man trying to deceive the police. If he were, then he should have been the actor, not Kikyo. "Kimadora, what are you doing here? Why are you at Kikyo's apartment?"  
Inuyasha stared at her dumbly for a moment, "I - We were going out to eat, at Chez Renee tonight. She wanted me to pick her up but I was late. I'm an hour late. I'm late. . ." he murmured. He kept repeating himself. And Sango jumped out of her daze, he was going into shock.  
"Curt! Get a paramedic! He's going into shock." She shouted.  
Inuyasha stared blankly ahead. He'd been late. He was late. He was too late.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kagome yawned. Calculus was so boring, and her professor insisted on calling on her all the time. He didn't like her for some reason, and she had no idea why. He was just sort of surly with her, almost as though he expected her to be a troublemaker. "I've never been a troublemaker in my life!" she said irritably, slamming her book shut. She'd been studying for three hours now and her brain had officially shut down. "I wanted to be a teacher, not a flipping math wiz." She complained.  
"Fooooooood. . ." She moaned and leaned back in her chair and let her head fall back over the back of it, staring at the clock, now upside down from her chair. "I need chow!" She said and whirled around. "Mmmmm! We have peanut butter cookies in the fridge!" and took off for the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kagome grinned as she stuffed a fourth cookie into her mouth. "Yum. . ." She said cheerfully.  
The door flung open and Sango walked in. "I'm so tired!" She complained seating herself by the table and flopping her head down on it with a thud.  
"That sounded like it hurt." Kagome remarked, reaching for another cookie.  
"It did." Sango replied, "Don't you dare, Kagome." She said raising her head. "I know you. That's probably the third one you've had and you always complain that you're gaining weight."  
Kagome frowned at her sister, "That's not entirely fair!"  
Sango stared at her, "What? You freaked out last week when you discovered you'd gained two whole pounds. Woopidy doo."  
She laughed and stuffed another cookie in her mouth, "I don't care right now. Mr. Snider's giving me a "D" this marking period. I've never had a "D" before!"  
Sango shook her head, "You always have to be difficult don't you." She said and took the cookies from her sister. "What would my baby sister do without me?"  
Kagome glared at her, "Get more cookies." She replied, "Besides, I'm only two years younger than you!"  
"Oh, and a twenty-one year old is upset because she's not getting the cookies she wants? That's mature!" Sango remarked knowingly.  
"Shut up!" Kagome whined good-naturedly. "How was your day?"  
Sango sighed and wrapped the saran wrap around the cookies. "You know. It sucked. You know Kikyo Himoda?"  
"Ummm. . ." Kagome mumbled, "Yeah! Now I remember! She played in that movie with the girl who went back in time!"  
"Yeah. Well, she died today. I'm in charge of her case." Sango said wearily.  
Kagome stared at her for a second. "She died? How?"  
Sango glared at her, "You know very well that I can't discuss a case with you. Besides, it'll be in the papers tomorrow." Sango sighed and wandered into the living room, flopping down on the sofa. She pulled her hair scrunchie out and stared up at the ceiling. Kagome followed her, flipping off the lights in the kitchen and flipping the ones in the living room on.  
"Tell me again, Kagome." She said sadly, "Why I wanted to be a police officer. Tell me why."  
Kagome shook her head sadly, "You wanted to help people. To protect them, and since being a roaming superhero was out of the question, you decided to go to the police academy."  
Sango frowned and closed her eyes, "Why am I doing this anymore? I mean, once someone's dead, you can't help them anymore! They're just dead! Worm food!"  
Kagome rubbed her sister's shoulders, "I dunno sis. I think it's because you know that you're still doing good."  
Sango didn't answer, "Go on, you need to study, and I need sleep."  
Kagome left, more worried about her sister than she'd ever been before. Sango was getting burned out. Kagome sighed and pulled her door shut after her. She had a test tomorrow and she was nowhere near ready.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
okay guys! Tell me what you think! Should I keep going, or should this story never see the light of day again? Lol, please review, positively, negatively, just tell me what you think!!!!! 


	2. Hospital

*These aren't my characters, I just borrowed them from the amazing, wonderful, talented Rumiko Takahashi. The situation basically belongs to me, and some of the characters are original. Note: I don't know anything about Japanese names, not really, so I made names up. If they mean something, the let me know, ok? Nonetheless, Enjoy!*  
  
Hospital By inuyashagirl  
  
Sergeant Hojo Yoshiroki sat at his desk, staring at the pictures before him. "It doesn't make a bit of sense." He said. Photo after photo, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. In fact, the only bit of evidence they'd come across was Kimadora's jacket found in her room. For some reason that drove Hojo crazy. Something wasn't quite right about that. Wasn't Inuyasha supposed to be in San Francisco that day? How did his jacket get there.  
Sango Higurashi walked through the door, and dropped a manila folder on his desk. "It's gotta be a suicide." She told him.  
Hojo shook his head, "Why would she kill herself?"  
Sango pointed to the folder, "It's the autopsy, read it."  
"What did they find?" he questioned, opening the file. He scanned it disinterestedly, but his eyes widened in surprise, "She had. . ." he murmured slowly.  
"Shikon in her system." Sango finished.  
Hojo stared at the paper in shock, "That doesn't make any sense. Kikyo was an advocate for the anti-drugs movement. Why would she have had Shikon No Tama in her system! That stuff's the worse on the drug market!"  
Sango frowned, "It messes with your mind big time. It's likely she freaked out and fell."  
Hojo shook his head, "No. I want you to keep an eye on Inuyasha Kimadora." He told her, "He used to have an addiction to that stuff didn't he. I remember it from the news. Nearly lost him his position as CEO. Besides, wasn't his coat found at the scene?"  
Sango frowned, "I don't think he's a likely suspect." She argued, "He went into shock when I told him about her death."  
Tapping his fingers on the folder, Hojo stared at her for a moment, "I don't care. These people are incredible actors sometimes, Sango. Just trust me, he's a suspect."  
"Sir," she said, "I know he didn't do it."  
"You may leave now." Hojo told her. She glared at him and stormed out, slamming his door. Sango had the makings of a great officer someday, but she was too stubborn. She would get a notion in her head, and it was nearly impossible to get her to give up her hunch. Well, it was lucky that her hunches were usually right.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome blinked rapidly trying to remember the formula for the horizontal hyperbola. "Uhhhh." She mumbled.  
The teacher shook his head, "Higurashi, why do you think you can be a teacher if you can't even remember something as simple as the formula for a horizontal hyperbola!" He demanded irritably, and turned back to the board.  
"Since you can't remember that formula, how about this one? Tell me the equation for a vertical ellipse, with a minor axis of seven, focused at the points [8,3] and [-12,3]." He asked, sticking his chalk in his mouth like a cigarette.  
Kagome stared at him, "I'm sorry Mr. Snider, I honestly don't know."  
He shook his head and yanked the chalk out of his mouth, leaving a white streak across his puffy brown mustache, "Of course you don't. Take my advice, Higurashi. Drop out of college, apply for a job at McDonald's, and quit wasting your money. You're never going to get through college."  
Kagome glared at him hatefully and burst into tears. She gathered her things and ran through the door. The teacher shook his head and watched her go. Where did they get these idiots from anymore?  
  
**********  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes. She didn't have time to be miserable, she was already late, and her boss at the hospital hated it when she was late. He was going to be mad at her, she could see it all now.  
The hospital was just on the next block, and it looked like it was going to start raining at any moment. She broke into a jog, hoping to get to the hospital before it started. She arrived just as the sky broke loose, and escaped with only a few drops on her clothes.  
She sighed and adjusted her blue jacket. It identified he as a volunteer and gave her access to the rooms of the patients. "Hey Naomi." She said as she walked up to the desk, "Where's that clipboard at, it's missing again, and I don't want Dr. Hayami to know I'm late again."  
"Over there." The chocolate-skinned girl said. "I think. . ."  
"Yeah, I see it. I hope he doesn't find out." She remarked, hastily scribbling her name and arrival time down.  
"He already knows." A low confident voice said behind her. Naomi grinned, and immediately, Kagome knew who it was.  
"Hey Miroku. Don't even think about it, you'll bring back a stub it you touch me." She warned, turning to see the friendly intern turn red.  
"Ah, the fair maiden Kagome. How could you think such a terrible thing of me?" Miroku said, with a mockingly hurt expression as he pulled his hands away from the area around her rear.  
"Go bug Naomi. She actually like you, you pervert." Kagome laughed.  
"Aw!" Naomi laughed, "Come here Miroku, I'll give you a hug! But only if you behave."  
Miroku made his way around the desk, and hugged her, making faces at Kagome the whole time. Kagome laughed and turned down the hall, but not before she heard a loud smack, followed by, "I told you to behave, you letch!"  
Kagome started her rounds, basically checking in and seeing if anyone wanted a drink or wanted to call anyone. She also kept people company and helped pass out medicine. One after another, she checked off the names on her list. She didn't really need to, though, because she always took care of the southern wing, visiting all the people on her list.  
Soon her list was completed, but there was still a room left. Curious, Kagome peered inside. A handsome man lay on a mattress, obviously heavily sedated. Kagome stared at him a moment. He was demon, or at least partly demon. She could tell because he had fuzzy white dog-ears, much like a Spitz has. Curiosity finally overtook her and she walked up closer to his bed, examining him intently.  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he stared at her with a mix of joy and shock.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha was swimming in a world of black and gray. Sedatives, he mused silently, struggling to figure out where he was. The last thing he could remember was the police officer, the one in Kikyo's apartment. Kikyo. . . there was something he needed to remember, something happened to her. What was it. . .  
He felt a presense by him and he forced his eyes open, and his heart lept. "Kikyo. . ." He whispered, snapping his arm out and grabbing her wrist. A flood of shocked happiness swept over him.  
"Let go of me!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away, "Let go!"  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes struggling to focus on her despite the medication they'd given him.  
"My name's Kagome! Let go of me!" She screeched, slapping his hand furiously with her free arm.  
"You're not her. You're not Kikyo." He stated in wonder, staring at her, and loosening his grip. Slowly things were coming into focus, slowly he could remember. He remembered what happened to Kikyo. She was dead.  
"I know!" She said angrily, and rubbed her hand. Dark bruises were already forming on her pale skin. "What's wrong with you?"  
Inuyasha glared at her, how dare she trick him like that! "Who are you?" He demanded.  
"I'm Kagome! I volunteer here!" She said glaring back at him furiously.  
"Get out!" He bellowed, "How dare you come in my room!"  
Kagome stared at him, "Excuse me?"  
"Get out!" He bellowed again, and Kagome suddenly felt a little afraid. If he could bruise her wrist like that when he was half-sedated, what could he do when he was fully conscious? She sent him another scathing glare and turned, marching out of the room.  
  
**********  
  
Sesshomaru strummed his fingers against his glass intensely staring at the blood-colored wine filling it. She was late, but she was always late. Sesshomaru smirked, but that was one of the things he liked about Kagura. She always made him wait for what he wanted.  
The door whispered open, and he heard her stride in, high heels clicking on the marble floor. He could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating, it sent his sensitive nose reeling. It was like a drug. "You're late." He told her with a smirk. He swiveled his chair around, and let his eyes explore the woman before him.  
She was as intoxicating to look at as she was to smell. Long legs, dark hair piled upon her head, and eyes the same color as his wine created this beautiful woman before him. "So?" She replied with a smirk.  
"Have you heard anything out of the Shikon shipment yet?" He asked her calmly.  
Kagura gave him a half smile, "Of course. It's on its way. It'll be on the market by 6:00." She replied.  
"Good." Sesshomaru nodded, "And have you spoken with Hernandez? Did you call for more cocaine?"  
"No." Kagura replied, "I didn't."  
Sesshomaru glared at her, "Why not? I specifically told you-"  
"I know what you told me." She snapped irritably, "But you made a mistake."  
He raised his eyebrow, indicating for her to continue, "A mistake?"  
"Hernandez is under investigation. The FBI's crawling all over him. By tomorrow, it'll be all through the papers. You don't want any ties with him, do you?" she purred.  
Sesshomaru smiled at her, she always seemed to get information ahead of him. "Good. We'll have to find someone else to get our shipments from then."  
"Already under control." She smirked.  
"You know." He started with a canine grin, "There is a reason I keep you around."  
"I know." She said, and walked around his desk, "But I hope it's not just for my business connections." She said, easing her weight onto his lap.  
Sesshomaru grinned at her, "That's definitely not the whole reason."  
  
**********  
  
and that's it for today kids! Tell me what you think. I wanna know! Yeah I'm done rambling But I still wanna know what you think!  
  
BTW:  
  
Naraku is NOT the math teacher. The math teacher is based on my evil math teacher who gave me the first "D" of my life. I thought I was going to die. So, don't worry the math teacher is just me venting at my evil evil horrible rotten math teacher.  
  
Miroku made an appearance! Yay! He was always going to be in it, but I though the other story was long enough.  
  
Yum! I love peanut butter cookies! 


	3. Shikon

*grumble. . . grumble. . . grumble. . . I'm sick today, so with nothing better to do than sit on my lovely bum and vegetate, so I'm going to work on some stories. Please let me know what you think. Anyway! Enjoy! Oh yeah, and these characters don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi, who I could never hope to imitate.*  
  
Murderer  
  
Shikon  
  
By inuyashagirl  
  
Inuyasha let his head fall back against the leather seat of the limo. He was going home, to peace and quiet. He was going home, and he would call Kikyo. . . no, he reminded himself painfully, he wouldn't, couldn't call Kikyo. She was gone.  
  
The limo slowed, and Inuyasha peered out the window. There were crowds of people around his gates. "Reporters." He spat, but why were they here? He hadn't done anything to make them come here.  
  
Putting down the window, Inuyasha shouted, "Hey! Get out of the way you morons!"  
  
"Sir, I don't think that's the best idea. . ." The driver warned, but it was too late, the swarm crowded around his window.  
  
"How do you feel about your being a suspect in the murder of Kikyo Himoda?"  
  
"Mr. Kimadora, why was your jacket found at the scene of the crime?"  
  
"Inuyasha, what was your relationship with Himoda?"  
  
Inuyasha hurridly pushed the button raising the window. "What the hell?" he growled, "What are they doing here?"  
  
The driver glanced at him in the mirror as he slowly navigated his way through the gates and people, "Surely you're aware that you're a suspect?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped, his stomach rolling. "They think I killed Kikyo?" he choked out.  
  
**************  
  
Kagome stretched her arms above her head. She was exhausted, and her muscles were screaming in pain. They wanted a hot bath and twelve solid hours of sleep.  
  
"Hey. . ." a voice said, grabbing her wrist. "What happened here?"  
  
Kagome pulled away from Miroku, who had been intently examining her bruises. "You know that guy that was in room 312?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "Inuyasha Kimadora. . . Did he do this to you? It's illegal to attack people. I don't care who he is, I won't have him hurting the volunteers -"  
  
"No, no it wasn't like that. I kinda scared him. He was just waking up from his sedatives, and he thought I was someone else. He's gone now anyway." Kagome explained, not really wishing to get him in trouble, though he had been incredibly rude, and her wrist was pretty sore. "He called me Kikyo. . . I wonder. . ." she drifted off.  
  
Miroku stared at her for several seconds, "Wonder what?" he prodded.  
  
Kagome stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, "Nothing. Never mind. I'm exhausted, and I think I bombed that last test. Man I hate that teacher."  
  
"I had a rough time with some of my classes." Miroku sympathized, "Especially in my art class. The teacher was beautiful, but-"  
  
"That's enough! I don't want to know! Silence! I'm going home! I want a bath!" Kagome argued, and made her way down the hall.  
  
**************  
  
Sango stared at the lab report on her desk. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. But there it was, clear as day. Inuyasha's coat had traces of Shikon on it. There was no arguing with the proof. Sango glanced at the clock on her wall. "12:30." She remarked wearily and stared at the paper on her desk again.  
  
For the first time, it looked as though her hunch was wrong. It looked as though Inuyasha might actually have committed the crime. His coat, found at the scene, had traces of a drug in its pockets, a drug that an anti-drug activist was found to have in her system.  
  
Sango shook her head. No, there was something wrong here! There was something so wrong here! Something was missing. There wasn't enough evidence to convict him, Sango told herself. There had to be!  
  
It didn't matter. Inuyasha was going to be declared a suspect, if for no other reason than for his coat there. The sergeant told her to deliver him a notice by tomorrow morning, warning him not to leave town. Sango shook her head. Things were not looking good for Inuyasha.  
  
She sighed and flipped the folder shut over the lab report. It was late, and she'd been at the office for nearly fifteen hours.  
  
**************  
  
The morning sunlight trickled through Sesshomaru's blinds, and drew bars across his desk. The numbers were off here. There was nearly fifty kilos of cocaine missing, and he couldn't find where they'd gone. "Kagura." He muttered. No doubt she'd found something to do with it. The information was carefully entered into his computer, but not under the title: Cocaine, only an idiot would do that, instead it was labeled: Flour. Sesshomaru smirked. His tracks were well covered, in fact, only he and Kagura knew who the head of the drug ring was. Mostly everyone thought it was old Naraku, Kagura's insane father.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a dry laugh. Naraku didn't even know where he was. He was kept carefully locked away in a nice padded cell in Sesshomaru's mansion. Naraku was absolutely insane, having, presumably accidentally, overdosed on Shikon five years ago. Sesshomaru wasn't entirely sure it was an accident that Naraku overdosed as Kagura said. "Hey," he mused, "It's her father. She can do what she wants with him."  
  
Shikon, for humans, was a powerful hallucinogen, highly addictive and a slow killer, meaning and addict could be stuck on the stuff for ten years, and never know it was hurting their body, but it did. Slowly, it would ruin their brain's ability to produce certain hormones, and they would eventually lose control of their limbs. If they made it that long. Generally, they overdosed, trying to get the same high, before their nervous system collapsed. But in demons, it had an entirely different effect. In demons, Shikon slowly deadened the body's pain censors, making them feel and seem invincible, able to go on when mortally wounded. However, in demons, it could also destroy the mind, but for someone to use that much. . . Sesshomaru shook his head, they would need an awful lot of cash.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up the newspaper and disinterestedly scanned the news. At first, he was shocked to see his half-brother, looking particularly surly with his head stuck out of the window of his limo. Sesshomaru quickly scanned the article, laughing with amusement when he came learned that Inuyasha was a suspect in the Himoda case. He leaned over and pushed the button on his phone linking him to Kagura's office. "Kagura, come here."  
  
She entered the room a full five minutes later, making him wait as usual. "Yes?" she asked with a charming smirk.  
  
"We're going on a little drive. I feel like visiting my dear little brother today." He told her cheerfully rising out of his chair and making his way to the door.  
  
Kagura raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Very well." She agreed and accompanied him out.  
  
**************  
  
SLAM! SLAM! Inuyasha's fists pounded against the sand bag furiously. He'd been at it for hours, since 6:00 when he'd given up trying to get some sleep. SLAM! SLAM! SWOOSH! His fist ripped through the bag, and he swore bitterly, yanking it off the hook and throwing it across the room. It landed on a heap of similarly destroyed punching bags, slinging sand across the already covered floor. He stormed over to the phone and picked it up, jabbing several numbers into it. "David! Bring me another sand bag!" he demanded, "What do you mean they're all gone? How can you run out of sandbags?" The voice on the other end of the phone apologized. "Never mind. I'm going for a run." Inuyasha snarled, slamming the phone back into its cradle.  
  
He pulled open the door and tore down the hall. He jogged past one of the maids, who called out to him, "Mr. Kimadora! You have guests!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, "Tell them to go to hell." He snarled.  
  
"That's no way to treat your older brother!" A low, even voice remarked. Inuyasha paused, and turned, glaring at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What do you want?" he spat.  
  
"I heard you were having some troubles concerning Ms. Himoda." Sesshomaru told him sweetly, as if to intentionally enrage him. Inuyasha didn't answer him, but turned his back and headed to the door. "After all I've done for you, you're going to act like this?" Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
Inuyasha froze, and whirled on him, "All you did for me? Is that some kind of sick joke? All you did for me?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, "I feel I have had a very great effect on your life, little brother."  
  
"You are not my brother!" Inuyasha informed him, "You have surely had an effect on my life though! I was completely under your control, you son-of- a-" Inuyasha yelled, "You got me hooked on that Shikon shit for three years!"  
  
Sesshomaru met his furious gaze levelly, "It was just business. It was nothing personal."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him in silence for a moment, "This is personal." He informed his brother calmly, and swung his hand in his brother's face. He felt the satisfying crunch of bone as his fist collided with his brother's nose. "Get out of my house!" He snarled and turned, continuing on his way out the door. He wanted to go for a run, and his adrenaline was only partly burned up.  
  
**************  
  
Okay here ya go guys. Hope you like it, tell me if you do, tell me if you don't. Lol 


	4. Cold Pizza

Inuyasha does not belong to me. Yup, I just stole them. Enjoy! ----------------  
  
Murderer Chapter 4 Cold Pizza  
  
Kagome hummed to herself cheerfully as she made her way down the street. She'd been shopping most of the morning and she was now stuck juggling twelve bags from various department stores. However, the bags were really getting heavy, and she still had eight blocks to walk. It was then that she decided to take a short cut. "Sango would have my hide if she knew I was planning to go through the alleys. . ." she groaned, trying to decide what to do.  
  
The wind blew wildly, and knocked one of her bags out of her arms. "Well, if it's going to be doing that, I think I'll take the shortcut."  
  
Kagome rushed along, not really feeling safe, and knowing she probably should have just suffered out the longer route. Suddenly, she found her path blocked. Several men, filled the alley ahead of her. One of them smirked, revealing crooked yellow teeth. "Hey. . . lookie here."  
  
"Uh oh. . ." Kagome muttered, turning around and making her way back down the alley. Maybe there was something to Sango's advice. The man was faster though, and ran out in front of her, grinning maliciously. Kagome swallowed nervously, silently screaming at herself for being so stupid.  
  
"You're awful far from home, girl." He remarked laughing harshly.  
  
"You know what, you're right! I really should go back the way I came. I'm so sorry to disturb you. Yes. . . that's what I'll do." She rambled in fear. "Now, I'll just be on my way." She said, trying to squeeze past the man. At first she thought he was going to let her go, but he snatched his arm around her waist, and all her bags clattered to the ground, spewing their contents on the wet concrete.  
  
"Now that you're here, why not stay a while?" Another man behind her said as she whirled around, searching for a place to go.  
  
"Eeep. . ." she squeaked as the second man grabbed onto her. "Let me go!" she screamed, fear filling her voice. "Help!" she screamed, kicking her legs frantically.  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha breathed heavily. He'd been running for three hours, full out, and he was starting to get a little winded. He shook his head, and stretched his legs. He would probably run another hour then head home, maybe destroy some more punching bags. David would flip on him most likely.  
  
His ears perked up, he could have sworn he'd heard a woman screaming. For a moment, he was very still, waiting for the wind to bring the sound again. This time he was sure, a woman was screaming, "Help!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt up on the building in front of him, trying to determine where the sound had come from. Another scream pierced the air, and he tore off in its direction, leaping across roves and scanning the alleys eagerly. He sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent, but unsure of where it was from. Then he saw them, three men holding a woman between them. Inuyasha felt a wave of anger wash over him. "What kind of man would fight a woman." He snapped leaping down into the alley.  
  
"Who're you?" one of the men asked warily.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Inuyasha smirked, cracking his fingers, "I've had a rough week, and I'm gonna kick your asses."  
  
"Big words!" one said, dropping the girl. She landed on the ground with a grunt, and sunk her teeth into the arm of her remaining captor. "Hey, can you handle the bitch?" he snapped at the man being bitten.  
  
The man glared at him furiously, and slapped the woman across the face. She grunted in pain and surprise, but kicked the man, effectively dropping him.  
  
The man facing Inuyasha smirked, "What kinda man wears dog ears anyway?" he jeered, "Aren't those for kids?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "They're real."  
  
The third man yelled, "Run you idiot! That's a demon!" and took off. Inuyasha was in front of him in a flash, sending him to the world of unconsciousness with a single blow.  
  
"A demon, eh?" the first man smirked, while the other man still fought with the woman. Inuyasha wasn't sure who was winning at the moment, but at this rate, the woman would exhaust herself. "I've seen tougher."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Feh, come and get it, moron!"  
  
Kagome kicked her attacker again and again, but already she was starting to feel tired. Her face throbbed painfully, and she knew the inside of her mouth was cut from when the man struck her. Someone had come to help her. She didn't take the time to see if she knew them in the dark and shadowy alley, but rather focused on defending herself against the disgusting excuse for a man, persistently trying to grab her.  
  
She heard the men fighting her protector grunt, and remain silent as the man pummeled then. Then he raced through the alley, dispatching the man with stunning power. "Hey! You okay?" Kagome coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha walked into a bar of sunlight, dragging two of the thugs behind him. "Hey, is there a dumpster around here?" he smirked.  
  
After finding one, he calmly deposited the three into the iron box, and let the lid clang shut, "You know, suddenly I like taking out the trash."  
  
Kagome stared at him in surprise, "It's you!"  
  
"What's me?" Inuyasha asked warily.  
  
"From the hospital!" she said, gathering her bags and shoving her newly purchased items back into them.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, struck once again by her remarkable resemblance to Kikyo. "Yeah. . ." he muttered.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said shyly, realizing that he had just saved her life. "Do. . . you think we should call the police?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "Nah. I don't really feel like dealing with the police right now anyway." He remarked bitterly.  
  
"Well. . ." Kagome said uncomfortably, "I'm on my way home, you can come have a soda if you'd like."  
  
"Err. . ." Inuyasha muttered, not sure it was a good idea to go home with a woman, especially one that was a Kikyo look-alike and when he was being investigated for her murder.  
  
"Please?" Kagome insisted, "I want to repay you!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. She was definitely nothing like Kikyo. That was for sure. Kikyo never pleaded with anyone in her life. Inuyasha frowned, she looked so much like her, it was alarming. "I don't know. . ."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Oh, come on! Don't you want to protect me? You can beat up some more thugs if they attack me."  
  
"Feh. . ." Inuyasha snorted, "Fine, I'll come with you, if only to make sure you don't get yourself killed along the way." He agreed, finding himself actually eager to go to her home.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sango dropped her keys on the table, and made a beeline for the fridge. "I'm hungry." She remarked, digging some left over pizza out. She grinned, cheerfully stuffing the cold pizza in her mouth. "Mmmm. . . pizza!" She took the saran wrap covered plate over to the table and proceeded to stuff herself with it.  
  
The door swung open and thudded against the wall loudly. "Oh no! There goes another one!" Kagome yelped, and her cry was followed by a loud THONK as some unknown item escaped her bag and hit the floor.  
  
"I got it." A male voice said, and Sango's eyes widened. Kagome was bringing a guy home?  
  
"I'm not supposed to be here today. . ." Sango realized, and laughed around her mouthful of pizza.  
  
Kagome froze in the doorway of the kitchen, "Sango? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sango raised her eyebrow, "I live here. How about you? Where have you been?"  
  
Kagome swallowed and blushed, "I kinda flunked that test, so I thought I'd sooth my wounded pride with some shopping." Kagome eyed the pizza in Sango's hand irritably, "Ew. . . Sango! Can't you heat that stuff up first! Cold pizza! That's so gross!"  
  
Sango grinned, revealing a mouth full of chewed up pizza, "Nope. Hungry now."  
  
"Uh. . . Kagome, where should I put these at?" The man's voice said again. "Do you want it in the kitchen?"  
  
Kagome's face flamed red when Sango grinned at her with a cocky, 'I know everything' smirk.  
  
"N- No. That's okay. Just let it in the hall." Kagome called. "Sango. . ." she warned.  
  
Inuyasha dropped Kagome's bags in the hall. Halfway across town, he'd grown tired of seeing her drop something every few steps and had taken them from her, preferring instead to carry them himself. "Hey, what now?" He called, following Kagome's voice to her kitchen.  
  
"Ah. . ." Kagome stuttered as Inuyasha walked into the room. "Inuyasha, meet my sister, Sango."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the burgundy-eyed woman in front of him. "Nice to meet you." He said. He knew this woman. Where had he seen her before. He racked his brain, trying to remember, but came up empty handed.  
  
Sango blinked at him, "Kimadora? What are you doing here?" Kagome stared at the two of them, "You know each other?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." Sango said, watching him warily. "I know him."  
  
Inuyasha squinted and scratched his head, "I know you, but from where?"  
  
"Um. . ." Kagome said, "Sango's a police officer, maybe that's how you know her."  
  
Suddenly it came to Inuyasha, he knew exactly who she was. "You're the officer from Kikyo's apartment."  
  
Sango nodded, "Yup. So. . . what are you doing with my little sister?"  
  
"Err. . ." Inuyasha grunted, not really sure how to explain it. Somehow he suspected telling a police officer that he'd thrown three thugs into a dumpster instead of calling the police didn't seem like a good idea.  
  
"I took a shortcut, and ran into some creeps. Inuyasha saved the day!" Kagome said, snatching a piece of pizza and sticking it in the microwave. For several seconds, she watched the pizza until the cheese started to bubble. She popped the door open and folded the pizza in two, blowing on her fingers. She bit into it, wincing as the tomato sauce came in contact with her sore mouth.  
  
"What happened to your face? Did he hit you?" Sango said pointedly.  
  
Kagome choked on her pizza, and globs of it flew out of her mouth, splattering on the floor. "No! He saved my hide!"  
  
"Clean that up, you pig!" Sango said rolling her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. She was being very hostile with him for some reason. He hadn't done anything to her. In fact, he had saved her little sister's life! Then it clicked, she was obviously one of the officers investigating Kikyo's death. "Duh!" Inuyasha thought, "She was at the crime scene, she stares at you like some sort of criminal when you walk in. . ."  
  
Sango watched him, he was very uncomfortable right now. Once again, her instincts told her that the man before her was not a killer. He was a good person, she could tell. She'd always had good instincts with people. After all, Sango thought, he did rescue Kagome. She stared down at her plate of cold pizza and grinned, "Pizza?" she said and held the plate out to him.  
  
He was visibly relieved that she wasn't going to try to arrest him or anything. "Uh. . . sure." He said, snatching a piece off the plate. With a smirk he chomped off a big mouthful.  
  
Kagome stared at him, "Ew! Not you too!" she squealed. "I'm leaving! You evil cold pizza people can chow alone!" she said laughing as she darted into the pantry.  
  
Laughing to herself, Kagome took down three cans of Coke, and grinned evilly. She picked one can and shook it up for a good bit of time, laughing. "Sango's in for a surprise."  
  
She cheerfully carried the sodas out and glared at them as they stuffed cold pizza into their mouths. Sango was deliberately chewing with her mouth open to show Kagome her chewed up pizza. Kagome stifled a gleeful laugh and handed the sodas out. She confidently popped hers open and took a drink of it.  
  
Sango swallowed her pizza and popped the can open slowly. It came open neatly. She was surprised, Kagome usually tried something like shaking it up. She shrugged and downed half the soda in one gulp.  
  
Kagome stared at her in surprise, and then realized what had happened. "No! Don't open that Inuyasha!" she yelped, but it was too late. A stream of soda struck Inuyasha in the face, soaking his hair and clothes in brown soda. "Oh. . . oh no!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, not sure whether to be angry or not. No one had ever done something like that to him. Half of him wanted to laugh, and the other half wanted to hurl the can through the wall. Kagome stared at him with a mix of horror and amusement on her face. Sango stared at him with a similar mix of surprise and absolute glee. Suddenly Sango started laughing, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome swallowed, "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I meant to give that to Sango!"  
  
This didn't seem to help the situation, and Sango just laughed all the harder, leaning back in her chair. Suddenly it slipped forwards, and Sango landed on her back on the floor, still laughing. "Sango! Shut up!" Kagome screeched in frustration.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Heh. . ." and couldn't help but laugh. Here he was absolutely covered with soda. Kagome wasn't laughing at all. She didn't find it funny in any way. That soda was meant for Sango. How did Inuyasha get it? Inuyasha laughed for several minutes, "Hey. . . d'you think I could get a shower?" he asked, flicking his soda-brown ears.  
  
"Uh. . . sure. . ." Kagome said nervously, "The uh. . . bathroom's back here." She said, and lead him down the hallway.  
  
Kagome wandered out the hall into the kitchen. Sango stared at her from her chair. "Nice trick, there sis."  
  
Kagome glared at her, "You know very well that soda was meant for you."  
  
Sango smirked, "Oh well, think about it this way, you've got him stark naked in your house on the first date."  
  
Kagome's face turned beet-red, "Sango!" she hissed, "We are not on a date!"  
  
Her sister laughed, "He is cute, though."  
  
Kagome glared at her, "Sango!"  
  
Sango laughed, "Okay, okay. I get it, no more jokes about your naked boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! We're not even dating! I don't even hardly know him!" Kagome snarled in embarrassment and frustration.  
  
"He's still naked. . ." Sango teased.  
  
"Oh, that's why I came out. Do you still have any of Darien's clothes left here?" she questioned, "I'd hate for him to have to go home in those sticky clothes."  
  
Sango nodded, "Oh, but that will take away from that bonfire we were planning!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Please? I'll find something else for you to burn!" She pleaded. After Sango's less than friendly break-up with her ex-boyfriend, Kagome and she had jokingly said they were going to have a bonfire in the summer and burn all his stuff still left in their aparment.  
  
Sango sighed as though she were making a great sacrifice, "Okay, then, the things I do for you, Kagome. . ."  
  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Kagome remarked and made her way to her sister's room to find clothes for Inuyasha.  
  
------------------------------  
  
As always, I'm here begging for reviews! Tell me what you think! Tell me! Yeah. . . anyway, I'm done rambling. Have fun! Enjoy! Tell me what you think! 


	5. New Moon

Not my characters, but I stole them just the same, bwa haha haha! Sorry it took so long folks, I've been busy and I was finishing my Remembering story. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
Murderer  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha stared blandly out the window of his thirty-third story office window. The city whirled and bustled below him, brimming with life and activity. His eyes didn't see this, though, and his mind was on the past, and on death. Six days ago, he'd been eagerly planning his proposal to Kikyo Himoda, but now. . .now he was wondering whether or not he would be permitted to attend her funeral.  
  
The sun dropped behind the distant city skyline, sending brilliant orange streams of light through his window. The sun was setting, it would be night in little more than an hour. Inuyasha shook his head slowly. He had been told not to leave town by the police department, but he could only shake his head. He had nothing to hide from them, besides, the head of Tetsusaiga was in the city anyway.  
  
It wasn't as though he was getting anything done anyway. He couldn't focus on numbers, business statements, or anything. His mind wouldn't think about anything but Kikyo. For some reason, Kikyo reminded him of the girl, Kagome. He still hadn't returned the clothing he'd borrowed from her, and this evening seemed as good as any other. He leaned forward, and calmly pressed the button on his phone, "Carol, call my limo and have him bring Ms. Higurashi's clothes with him. Tell Martha to give them to him before he leaves."  
  
The thought of seeing her cheered him slightly, and suddenly he was struck with an overwhelming sense of disgust at himself. Kikyo had not been laid in her grave, and already he was seeing another woman.  
  
"I'm not dating her!" He shouted, surprising himself. He sighed forcefully, "I am not dating her. I am simply returning her clothing."  
  
The door swung open slightly, and Carol's mousy brown head and coke-bottle glasses peered at him curiously, "Is everything alright, Mr. Kimadora?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking." He replied.  
  
Carol nodded disbelievingly and returned through the door. "Very well."  
  
Inuyasha stood and walked over to the huge glass windows watching the city below again. He shook his head and swallowed a hateful knot in his throat, "Kikyo. . ."  
  
*******************  
  
The chatter and clatter of company filled the tiny apartment as Kagome and Sango passed around plates of cheese and crackers. Miroku sprawled on their sofa between Naomi and Chrystal, a redheaded woman who had attended high school with Sango. Koga and Luke stood by the stereo, cans of soda in hand as they laughed at some joke Miroku told.  
  
"Hey! Sango, can I get some more of those fantastic snacks you're serving?" Miroku requested. Sango wandered up to him, holding the plate down where he could see. He leaned forward, appearing to examine the plate carefully. His hand slowly snuck up behind Sango, boldly stroking her behind.  
  
"Oops!" Sango yelped unconvincingly as the plate suddenly flipped into Miroku's face. "Gee, Miroku! I'm sorry, but your touch just gets me so worked up!" she snapped at him and stormed out of the room.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, even Miroku as a glob of cheese slowly slid down his nose. Kagome escaped the room, snickering softly under her breath as she searched for Sango. She found her sister sitting at the kitchen table, head in her hands.  
  
"Hey, sis, you okay?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
Sango hid a sniffle as she turned her face away from Kagome and discreetly rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Miroku's such an idiot sometimes." Kagome offered comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know why he can't just behave!" Kagome remarked.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Why did you two ever break it off, Sango? I mean, obviously you still have feelings for him if his behavior upsets you so much." Kagome questioned, pulling out a chair across from her sister.  
  
Sango frowned, "I don't know. It was my fault, mostly I guess." She said miserably. "He wanted kids, and I didn't. I don't know. He was so incredible, though, for all his wandering hands, he's actually really sensitive. He always listened, and. . .I don't know." Sango concluded hoplessly. "I mean, maybe I should have just said, 'Okay, let's have some kids.' I mean, how bad can they be?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I don't know. Have you spoken to Miroku about this? I mean, it's him you should be talking to about this, not me."  
  
"After Miroku, there was Kevin, and then Darien. I don't know. I didn't really get along with either of them, and Darien. . .what a toady." Sango remarked.  
  
"I dunno. Kinda seems to me like you guys should go out again." Kagome told her.  
  
"Kagome, it's been two years, now. I sincerely doubt he even thinks about me in that way anymore." Sango told her.  
  
"Sango, he thinks about every girl in that way."  
  
************************  
  
Inuyasha rapped on the door nervously, mentally running over what to say in his mind. The door swung open, and Kagome grinned up at him cheerfully. "Hey!" she chirped.  
  
"Uh. . . I brought your clothes back." He told her, holding the dry- cleaner's bag out to her.  
  
Kagome stared at him in surprise, "Um. . .okay." she shook her head. "Come in, come in."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "I really can't stay. But, could I use your bathroom before I go?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Sure. You know where it is."  
  
Inuyasha brushed past her and made his way down the hall. All of a sudden he had started feeling a little light-headed. He wandered down the hall, and flipped on the light in the bathroom, drawing water in the sink and splashing it in his face. Suddenly, accompanied by a sinking in his stomach, Inuyasha felt his head begin to change shape slightly, and he stared into the mirror in horror as his ears slid down the sides of his head and formed human ears while his hair washed out black, and his eyes darkened to brown. "Damn it!" he swore bitterly. "With all that's happened, I forgot tonight was a new moon."  
  
Kagome hesitantly stood outside the bathroom door. Inuyasha hadn't looked too healthy when he'd gone in there. "Uh. . .Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked softly.  
  
"Urgh! Damn! Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Inuyasha called through the door.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I. . .just let me alone!" he snapped.  
  
Kagome jumped in surprise. It was very rude to yell at someone in their own home. With a sigh, Kagome walked away. Let the crazy demon in there for all she cared.  
  
*******************  
  
Three hours later, everyone but Miroku had gone home. Miroku seemed intent on spending the night, but at the moment, Kagome couldn't have cared less. Inuyasha was still in the bathroom, and had stopped responding to her questions.  
  
"Sango! What should I do?" She questioned, "What if he's sick or something."  
  
Sango smirked, "It would not be cool if a suspect died in our apartment." She remarked wryly.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Okay, okay, have Miroku knock the door open." She offered.  
  
Kagome glared at her sister irritably before returning to the door. "Inuyasha? If you're alive and can answer me, Miroku is going to knock the door down if you don't open up."  
  
A flurry of swearing followed by a clatter and a thud responded, "Fine, you know what? Fine! You bunch of morons! I'm coming out!"  
  
The door clicked and swung open and Inuyasha emerged, his hair wrapped in a fluffy pink towel on his head. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"What's up with the towel, Kimadora?" Sango asked, eyebrow raised curiously.  
  
"Dude! You're Inuyasha Kimadora! I remember a few years back, you were in the youngest CEO in twenty years! Back before the whole drug thing, of course. . ." Miroku exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Inuyasha muttered. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome yelped as he darted past her. She latched onto his fluffy towel and gave it a tug. A mass of ebony colored hair swept out of it, and Kagome yelped. "You're not Inuyasha!"  
  
"What the?" Miroku said.  
  
"Freeze!" Sango exclaimed, pointing her firearm at him levely.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Inuyasha said in surprise.  
  
"She's a cop you loser! Where's Inuyasha, and what are you trying to pull?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"God! Put the frigging gun away!" Inuyasha snapped, "It's me, it's Inuyasha!"  
  
"You liar! Inuyasha's a demon! You're human, and your hair isn't even the right color!" Kagome accused.  
  
"I'm hanyou, a half-demon!" Inuyasha told her firmly.  
  
"And you look like this because. . ." Sango prompted.  
  
Miroku laughed, "I remember studying this in college. Half-demons go through cycles where their demon blood rises and falls. It's connected with the moon's pull on the earth, you know, the phases."  
  
"And this means what?" Sango moved her eyes to Miroku, holding the gun steady at Inuyasha still.  
  
"Well. . .it means he's basically human for the night." Miroku informed her.  
  
Kagome stared at him. His eyes were even a different color. She hadn't noticed, but had been too concerned with the silly towel on his head to pick up on the difference. "Heh. . ." she snorted.  
  
"It's not funny." Inuyasha snapped and glared at Sango, "Would you put the stupid freaking gun away?" Sango complied, and Inuyasha stared at the spectators irritably. "Well, this is just great." He muttered and whirled on Kagome, "This is all your fault!"  
  
"Eh - excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me! This is all your fault! If it hadn't been for your stupid soda, I never would have come here tonight, and I would be at home!" He stormed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! Next time, I will be sure not to offer my protector a drink!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"It might be safer, though I suspect it would be smarter to let the thugs have you next time!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"Oh, and you're so much better? Hiding out in my bathroom because your hair's changed colors?"  
  
"There's more to it than that! But that's it! I'm leaving!" Inuyasha retorted furiously and stormed out the door.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome and the retreating Inuyasha in surprise. For the most part, Kagome was a very even-tempered. Sango had only ever seen her flip out on someone like that once, and that was Koga when he refused to accept that Kagome wasn't interested. That had been a sight to see, and a sound too.  
  
"Whoah. . ." Miroku muttered, "You didn't tell me Kagome was going out with him. . ."  
  
"I am not going out with him! He's just an idiot!" Kagome screeched at him.  
  
"Eh, okay Kagome, sorry. . ." Miroku replied warily.  
  
"Um. . .Kagome?"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." She interrupted and thundered down the hall, ignoring the pair staring at her in surprise.  
  
*******************  
  
Ah yes, a fight between the loveable characters of Kagome and Inuyasha. Sigh. . . Well, anyway. Someone asked me if Darien was from Sailor Moon. I dunno, he can be. It wasn't my intention, but then again, he's not an important character, so it can be. Lol, sorry I'm rambling again. Enjoy the story! 


	6. Wallet

Yeah. . . here's another update. Be happy, celebrate, yeah. . .  
  
Murderer  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Wallet  
  
Inuyasha charged out the door and into the black night. He swore bitterly and cursed the girl in the apartment he'd just retreated from. He swore at himself, the stupid driver for leaving, and the idiotic pink towel Kagome had taken from him. When he was through, he threw in a few random strings of swear words and started all over again, startling a homeless man sleeping along the street.  
  
It was going to be a long walk back to the mansion at night, and in his human form at that. Tonight reminded him of Kikyo. An alarming surge of anger rose up at her, clawing at his throat. She'd always preferred his weak human form. It had stung when she told him and made him feel self- conscious around her in his true form. On top of that, she had to die before he could ask her to marry him. And now he was being blamed for her death!  
  
His irrational anger at her irritated him, and made him feel sick to his stomach. "Kikyo didn't want to die." He said sofly. And she certainly never would have wanted Inuyasha blamed for it.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and broke into a run. Home seemed very far away.  
  
************************  
  
Kagome mechanically showered, not really noticing her surroundings. Inuyasha's sudden anger at her bothered her. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what had sparked it.  
  
She clamored out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. Her long, tangled black hair flopped around her shoulders and she stared into the mirror as she slowly began to comb the wild mass out. Suddenly her eyes caught on a dark shape laying on top of the white wicker hamper.  
  
She whirled around and grabbed the offending object and stormed into the living room where Miroku and Sango were playing a videogame on the Gamecube. By the looks of it, Miroku was losing miserably. "Do you know what that idiot did?"  
  
"Who?" Sango asked blankly, "Miroku?"  
  
"No!" Kagome snapped, "Kimadora!" And threw the irritating object at her.  
  
"He forgot his wallet?" Sango asked curiously. Could this be the cause of Kagome's anger?  
  
"Didn't forget a towel, but the stupid moron forgot his own wallet!" she seethed.  
  
Sango frowned, Inuyasha seemed to have a habit of leaving his possessions in inconvenient places. She frowned at the leather square in her hand and frowned as she passed it to Miroku, who held his hand out for it.  
  
"Well, now we have to return it to him!" Kagome grumbled crossly.  
  
"Whoah. . . I thought you said you weren't dating him. . ." Miroku trailed off, eyeing a small, slightly wrinkled picture.  
  
"We aren't." Kagome snapped, and grabbed the picture away from him. Kagome's face smiled brilliantly from the picture, and had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. He smirked confidently at the cameraman, though he looked unhealthier than he did now.  
  
They were obviously on a boat of some kind, because the railing and an endless expanse of navy blue water stretched out behind them. Kagome frowned and flipped it over. On the back, in elegant, neat handwriting, "With all the promises of tomorrow! Love, Kikyo" was written.  
  
"Wow. . .no wonder. . ." Kagome mumbled, examining Kikyo's face again.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Remember when I said Inuyasha thought I was someone else when he first met me? He though I was her. Gee. . .no wonder. . ." Kagome murmured, curiously as she handed the picture to Sango.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Sango bit her lip, "You're almost a dead match. . .but your eyes are bluer. Hers are, were almost gray."  
  
"Yeah. . . this means we can't just throw it out, doesn't it?" Kagome muttered as Sango handed the picture back to Miroku, who was digging through the rest of the wallet curiously.  
  
"Dude!" He exclaimed, "That's not all that's in here. . .look!" He held up a wad of cash. "There's like six thousand bucks in here!"  
  
"Oh man!" Sango gasped.  
  
"Great!" Kagome sighed, then smiled adoringly at Sango. "You're going to return it to him for me, right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sango! Please!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sango shook her head, "I'm the officer investigating him. I can't just waltz up to his house."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome growled, "That's nonsense!"  
  
"Hey, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Miroku. . ." Kagome fluttered her eyes sweetly.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Fine! You useless people!" Kagome snapped and stormed out of the room to get dressed.  
  
Miroku laughed and glanced at his watch. "Holy crap! It's 12:30! I've got the early shift tomorrow!" he remarked and stood. He darted around the couch, but suddenly slipped and landed heavily on his rear.  
  
"Oh. . .watch, Miroku. Kagome was dripping all over the floor." Sango warned belatedly, amusement filling her voice.  
  
"Thanks. . ." Miroku grunted in reply.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for all the reviews guys. I'm not going to lie. . .it does my ego good when people like my story. Anyway. Yeah. . .sorry this one's kind of short guys, but I am now working to earn my wonderful senior pictures, so I'm not at home for the next week, and then I have some stuff to do with my youth group. I am studying the purpose of life. . .yeppers. . .with my youth group to be exact. so. . . I wouldn't expect an update for another week, at least, but no fear, unless an angry tree falls on me or some other unforeseen tragedy occurs, I will update before too terribly long. Hey, if I get too bored between filling out picture forms, maybe I'll work on a story during the week. You never know. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this. Cheers! 


	7. Black Car

Yeah. . .by some strange twist of fate, between watching some guy's psychopathic spitzapoo (Spitz and Poodle mix) and counting the money in the cashbox fifty times, I found time to work on a chapter. So, here it is in all it's shining wonder. . .right. . .maybe if I keep telling myself that it'll come true. . . Oh yeah. . .Inuyasha isn't mine. . .  
  
Murderer  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Black Car  
  
Three days later, Kagome stood in front of the gates to the Kimadora mansion. A swarm of reporters and paparazzi crowded around the gates like vulture. Kagome frowned, there was no way she was going to get into see him. She caught sight of three guards standing on the inside of the gates. She wove through the crowd until she managed to find her way to stand in front of one of the guards.  
  
"Um. . ." She started. "Would it be possible for someone to give Inuyasha his wallet?" Kagome asked warily. The people all around her were shouting and shoving against her and she felt incredibly nervous with them pressing in around her. She held the wallet through the iron gate.  
  
The man stared at her coldly. "Please step away from the gates, miss." He said curtly.  
  
"What? Look, I just want to give-"  
  
"Please step away from the gates, miss!" he repeated more forcefully.  
  
"Look, if you could just give this to him-"  
  
"I asked you to step back!" The man said angrily and pushed Kagome backwards through the gate.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" A familiar, gruff voice barked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha peered at her, head hanging out the window of his black limousine. He was on his way to the office, already an hour late, and the crowd outside his home was holding him up. He hadn't expected to see Kagome, but it really ticked him off that he had seen the guard push her. "What are you doing, you idiot! Let her in!"  
  
The gate screeched open wide enough for Kagome to slip through, and Inuyasha threw the door of the limo open for her. She climbed in, awkwardly aware of the flashing cameras all around her.  
  
The interior of the limo was cool and dark and smelled of leather along with a lingering twinge of Old Spice, most likely coming from Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha looked fine today, he looked great, she noted. Gone were his chocolaty eyes and raven hair, replaced with his normal silvery locks and flashing golden eyes. Kagome realized she was staring, and she felt her cheeks warm.  
  
"Um. . .here's your wallet. . ." She stuttered, tossing it into his lap.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Oh, I didn't realize I'd forgotten it."  
  
Kagome wrinkled her brow irritably, "You didn't notice? There's like six thousand bucks in that thing!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."  
  
The fact that so much money meant so little to Inuyasha practically knocked the wind out of Kagome. To have enough money that six thousand dollars could go missing without your noticing. . .  
  
"Why did you go through my wallet?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
"I didn't. Miroku-"  
  
Inuyasha felt an unwelcome surge of anger at the Kikyo look-alike. "Did you not know it was mine?"  
  
"No, I knew-"  
  
"So you always go through things left in your apartment?" he accused.  
  
"You jerk! I traipsed clear across the city to return that miserable wallet to you, and you're just complaining that I looked inside it?" Kagome demanded resentfully.  
  
Inuyasha's gaze intensified, and his golden eyes swiftly darkened. "I'm sorry." He whispered huskily, his face suddenly very close to hers.  
  
"Wha, what?" Kagome stuttered, rattled by his closeness.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." he repeated, lips nearly touching hers. His breath was warm on her lips and she was frozen for a moment as she realized what he was going to do.  
  
Kagome jumped out of her daze and shoved him away from her, burning indignation filling her. "Let me out!" she cried, and the driver screeched to a halt. She glared at Inuyasha, insulted, "I'm not Kikyo." And exited the limo in a flash.  
  
Inuyasha sat silently staring out the open door. She was right. . . For a moment, in his mind, they had been the same person. . .For a moment, Kikyo had been sitting beside him. . .but she wasn't Kikyo. "What happened just now?" he croaked, disgust pouring into his stomach as he thought of his actions, then clamored out of the car after her.  
  
Kagome stormed down the street, refusing to look at the limo or at the hanyou she was sure was following her. She crossed her arms and marched on, her sandals slapping softly on the concrete sidewalk.  
  
Inuyasha chased after her, not really sure what he planned to say. Down the street, he noticed a black car. It sent off sirens in his head, but he had no idea why. In a flash, the vehicle swerved off the road, heading directly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome glanced up from her angry rush away to see a black car speeding directly at her. She managed a shrill cry, but just as it should have stuck her, she experienced a strange sensation of flying, and she looked up into Inuyasha's face. He had saved her life again. . .  
  
Inuyasha landed with a grunt, prepared to destroy the vehicle if it tried again. It was already speeding off in the distance and out of his sight. "Damn!" He swore and sat Kagome on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome murmured, soft surprise filling her voice. "You saved me again." And collapsed into a dead faint.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and threw her over his shoulder like a bag of grain and carried her to the limo. It looked like he wasn't going to make it in to the office today.  
  
***************************  
  
The man's fingers pounded the tiny silver cell-phone's buttons frantically. After only one ring, a low, cold voice answered. "Sir, you won't believe this! I just saw Himoda! She's not dead!"  
  
An icy silence followed. There was no sound for several moments, and the man feared the connection had been broken. He was proven wrong though, as the voice spoke, "Did you fix it?"  
  
"I tried, but Kimadora-"  
  
"Fix it!" The icy voice hissed and the phone went dead.  
  
The man flipped the cell-phone shut and dropped it on the seat beside him. He latched onto the steering wheel anxiously, knuckles white from the force of his grip.  
  
***************************  
  
Yeah. . .ain't it great? You got your attempted murders, your mistaken identity, and your creepy unknown villain on the other end of a mysterious phone call. Anyway. In all honesty, I'm sure everyone saw the whole mistaking Kagome for Kikyo thing coming. Sigh. . .not real original, I know, but it seemed to fit, so there ya go. Yeah. . .I know I said that you shouldn't expect another chapter for like a week, but I got bored today when I had nothing to do, so here it is. It's kinda short, so enjoy anyway! BTW: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! =D 


	8. Apartments

Yay! Another chapter! The characters - not mine.  
  
Murderer  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Apartments  
  
Sango stared at her sister and Inuyasha Kimadora. Kagome was shaken and upset, but physically unharmed. Inuyasha was seething and jumpy. He would stand up, then sit down then pace the room until it started to drive Kagome and Sango crazy.  
  
Kagome watched Sango's expression carefully. She wasn't looking too happy. In fact, she looked downright murderous. "Sango. . ."  
  
"Someone tried to kill my baby sister. . ." she ground out.  
  
"I'm sure it was an accident-" Kagome started, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"It wasn't an accident, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome jumped at his loudness.  
  
"I'm just saying that there's no reason for someone to want to hurt me!" She argued.  
  
"What if they thought you were Kikyo?" Sango said suddenly.  
  
"Kikyo's dead." Grunted Inuyasha, pausing in his fidgeting.  
  
"But what if the person who murdered Kikyo thought they messed up and that this was actually Kikyo, not Kagome. They look a lot alike!" Sango explained.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "Does that mean you don't think I killed Kikyo?"  
  
"Honestly, I never did, but. . ." Sango paused, brief indescision flickering across her face, "I shouldn't say anymore, as I'm the officer heading the investigation, but. . ." she nodded, as if deciding something to herself. "Oh well. You two aren't going to say anything, are you?"  
  
"Continue. . ." Inuyasha urged.  
  
"Well, you see, your jacket was found at the scene of the murder." Sango continued, "The room was in otherwise perfect condition. The fingerprints found there only belonged to you and Kikyo."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now. Kikyo apparently killed herself, in my opinion, and it would have been considered a suicide except for one thing, she had an expensive and powerful drug in her system. She was a known anti-drug activist and wasn't know to have any entanglements with any lowlifes or addicts of any sort. . .except for one." Sango said, pausing and watching Inuyasha's expression as she spoke. His appearance was outwardly calm, but his eyes were flashing golden pools of emotion. "You were her long time friend and you are a former addict. Your jacket was found with traces of the drug in its pockets. The limited evidence that we have, all points to you. It looks like murder."  
  
"That's how Kikyo died?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"The drug!" Inuyasha demanded, "What drug?" he burst into action, tearing across the room, ears flat against his head, giving him the look of a vicious dog.  
  
"Um. . . Shikon no Tama. . ." Sango answered.  
  
Inuyasha raced out of the room, leaving a very confused Kagome and a surprised Sango. Sango slapped her hands on her knees and stood up. "Well. . ."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said, "I wonder where he's going."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Kagome. We have to report this to the authorities." Sango told her and stood up.  
  
"No, Sango!" Kagome protested, "I already told you, so doesn't that count?"  
  
"Why don't you want to go to the police?" Sango questioned.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha's already in trouble with the law, and anyway, I'm still not sure it was intentional."  
  
"Fine then! You are going to the hospital, just in case, though." Sango insisted.  
  
"I'm fine, Sango. Look, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. I'll have to get notes from Erin though. She's going to let me have it for skipping class today." Kagome walked out of the living room and into her bed-room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Sango frowned after her. Why was nothing ever calm and predictable? Why was nothing ever what it seemed?  
  
*****************  
  
Miroku sighed and slammed the door behind him. He flipped through the stack of long white envelopes from the mailbox. Bills.  
  
He glanced around the apartment and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Obviously Koga had been partying with his moron buddies. The apartment was torn to pieces. It looked as though a very rowdy group of buffalo had thundered through. Chip bags and bottles strewn the floor. The sofa was upside down and a loud snoring escaped from underneath it. The photos were knocked off all the stands and a lamp hung from a stand, held up only by the cord.  
  
None of this was what caught Miroku's attention and infuriated him. On the floor, a small framed photograph lay, the glass crushed. His and Sango's faces smiled up through the spider-webbed glass.  
  
"Koga!" He bellowed.  
  
The snoring from the over-turned sofa stopped abruptly, and Koga emerged, crawling, out from underneath, hair falling our of his normally perky ponytail. He yawned sleepily, "Yo, Miroku."  
  
"You jerk! Look what you did to my picture!" Miroku snarled.  
  
"Oh. . .sorry dude. . ." Koga grunted sleepily.  
  
"Every night, you and those morons Ginta and Hakkaku trash the apartment! The place smells like a mouse cage, and you keep destroying my stuff!" Miroku yelled, dropping the bills on the counter and retrieving the crushed portrait from the floor.  
  
"Why are you so weird about that picture, anyway. You and Sango broke up like. . .two years ago." Koga remarked, making his way to the fridge and digging around inside it.  
  
"Shut up." Was Miroku's only response. With a weary sigh, he set a stool upright by the counter and plopped down on it, sorting through the bills. "Electricity. . .gas. . .internet. . ." Miroku muttered, then froze. One envelope was stamped with huge, glaring red letters. EVICTION NOTICE.  
  
Miroku ripped it open frantically, eyes rapidly scanning the letter, "Koga!" He bellowed.  
  
"Uh. . ." Koga muttered, grabbing a carton of milk out of the fridge and downing half the contents straight from the container.  
  
"We got evicted! She says we haven't been paying the rent! I know I've been giving over my half! Have you been giving her your half?" he inquired sharply.  
  
"My half?" Koga repeated stupidly, putting the milk carton back in the fridge.  
  
"You HAVE been paying, haven't you?" Miroku demanded.  
  
Koga shifted nervously. "Well, see. . .I was under the impression that you were gonna pay and I was gonna pay you back. . ."  
  
Miroku stared at him, dumfounded for a moment. When he found his voice, he slowly said, "Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Heh. . .dude. . .it's not a big deal. This place stinks anyway. We can crash with Ginta and Hakkaku. . .It'll rock! No neighbors telling us to keep it down!" Koga told him. For some reason this didn't comfort Miroku.  
  
His face was slowly darkening to an unhealthy shade of burgundy. "You got us evicted." He said slowly.  
  
Koga frowned, "Dude, are you. . .like. . .mad at me?"  
  
Miroku didn't answer him, but went into his room and crammed enough stuff for an overnight stay into his Adidas gym bag. He glanced at his watch. 10:30. He would have much preferred being able to pack everything up tonight, but it was just too late. They had to be out by Saturday, and today was Thursday. He slung his bag over his shoulder and exited his room.  
  
Koga stared at him awkwardly, "Dude. . .I am so sorry." He apologized uncomfortably.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes for a moment, letting his anger fade. "It's alright, man. I'm gonna go stay somewhere tonight. We've got to get out of here tomorrow, though."  
  
"Right." Koga nodded.  
  
Miroku paused, hand on the door knob, wondering why he'd even roomed with Koga in the first place. It didn't matter. "I'll be back tomorrow." And walked out.  
  
**********************  
  
Sango yawned and made her way to the door. Who in their right mind would be coming to visit at 11pm? She opened the door, surprised to find Miroku's smiling face. "Miroku?"  
  
Sango's hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing lavender flowered pajamas. She looked as though she'd just been settling down for the night. "Hey. Koga's trashed the apartment again." He explained. "Can I crash here for tonight?"  
  
"Uh. . .sure. . ." Sango nodded, moving to the side to let him in.  
  
Miroku smiled his thanks and made his way to the living room. A fluffy pillow was propped up against the arm of the coush and a throw blanket lay half off the couch. On the TV, the opening credits of 'Pretty Woman' rolled by.  
  
"Am I interrupting you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No. I'm just watching a movie." Sango assured him.  
  
"Maybe I'll join you." Miroku said cheerfully and dropped his bag on the floor.  
  
"Uh. . .okay. . ." Sango ventured as he plopped down on the couch. She smiled to herself, remembering how the two of them used to stay up watching movies. It was a long time ago. Of course, Miroku always took the chance to let his hands wander. . . "Miroku? Keep your hands to yourself." She warned as she curled up against her pillow and grabbed her blanket off the floor.  
  
*****************  
  
Kagome rubbed her hand over her face as she wandered out the hall. She was up early. It was only 5 am, and she knew she wouldn't be falling back to sleep. That was what she got for sleeping the previous day away.  
  
She made her way into the living room, planning to waste a few hours in front of the video game console, but froze in the doorway. She couldn't believe what she saw before her.  
  
Miroku was fast asleep on their couch, and Sango was leaning up against him. They looked like the perfect couple. Kagome grinned to herself, it just wouldn't be right to wake them up just for a video game. After all, she should be studying her evil math, anyway.  
  
********************* Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been out of commission for a little while due to a four-wheeler accident. Now that I can move enough to type again, I'm working on the story! Yay! Anyway. I have a hunch that I'll be spending a lot of time on my rear for the next couple weeks, so there you have it. By the way, this chapter's kinda crummy, but it's just supposed to be about Miroku and Sango. . .and well. . .that's my excuse. Have a cool day! Oh. . . and read and review lots. Thx so much! 


	9. Magazines

(Disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer!!!! The characters aren't mine, in any way shape or form. . .well. . .those that belong to Inuyasha aren't mine. . .there are a couple in here that are mine, but if you desperately want them you can have them, but the majority belong to Rumiko Takahashi *takes a moment to "oooh" and "aaaah" about Inuyasha's creator *. In fact, we'll just say that everything in the story belongs to Rumiko so I don't get sued. It wouldn't matter anyway! I don't have any money. . .wait. . .*runs into room and counts the change in her change jar* Okay, if you really want to sue me, I have $1.37. Otherwise I'm broke, so you'd end up paying more for the lawyer than you could get from me! Okay. I'm done now. Maybe.)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Murderer  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Magazines  
  
Kagome made her way down the street, juggling her overly large purse, an extra-large cappuccino, and a stack of college books. Her calculus book clattered to the ground, and for a moment, she considered stomping on the book. "No. . ." she sighed, the book cost sixty dollars to replace if she destroyed it.  
  
She sat her cappuccino down on the newspaper vender's stand and gathered the book from the ground, brushing dirt and dried leaves off it's cover. As she stood up, her eyes locked onto one of the tabloids on the front of the stand. Her own face stared back at her, half out of a limousine, looking confused and irritable.  
  
"What the -" she gaped, grabbing the offending magazine from it's rack and perused the cover intently. "Himoda Murder Staged!" the bold yellow letters proclaimed.  
  
Another magazine had a similar picture staring up at her, but this time with both she and Inuyasha on it. "Kikyo's Lover Has a Replacement!"  
  
"Kikyo Himoda Alive!"  
  
"Actress Resurrected!"  
  
"Himoda Lives"  
  
"Murder a Fake?"  
  
On and on the ridiculous titles went until Kagome's head was spinning. "What is this?" she demanded of the vender.  
  
He looked at her blankly, "A magazine. . ." he told her warily.  
  
"I know that!" she yelped, throwing the papers down on the desk and knocking her cappuccino over. It swept down the front of the stand, and the vender's face turned an unhealthy shade of purple and he began screaming at her in some language she didn't recognize. She had never heard the words before, but somehow suspected he was swearing at her. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and darted away from the stand, smacking into a man waiting for the bus.  
  
To her horror, she saw he'd been reading one of the magazines. His face lit up in surprise as he stared at her, excitedly yelping, "Kikyo!"  
  
"Eek!" Kagome squeaked, turning to dart away, but the man caught her wrist and stopped her.  
  
"I'm your biggest fan!" He exclaimed, and suddenly Kagome found herself surrounded.  
  
Cries of "Kikyo!" and "Ms. Himoda!" swept around her making her dizzy. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face surrounded by silver hair, and she reached out, clinging to him. In a few seconds, he had dragged her into his limo, and was shouting profane curses at the people outside the car.  
  
The car pulled away from the crowd of people, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, standing on her knees and peering out the back window of the limo. "Thanks." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha grunted.  
  
Kagome turned and plopped down on the seat, pulling a stack of magazines out from under her. They were just like those she'd seen at the stand a few minutes before. She flipped through one idly. "Why do they think I'm Kikyo?" She questioned softly.  
  
"Because you look just like her."  
  
"But they never did this before! I mean, you'd think that at some point in my life, someone would have mentioned that I look like Kikyo Himoda." She exclaimed irritably.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and stared out the window. He didn't really know what to say to Kagome. It was so strange having her with him in the limo again. It evoked uncomfortable memories, and he blushed remembering how he'd acted before, as though she was Kikyo.  
  
Kagome frowned at him. He was acting so oddly. He wasn't even looking at her. "Tell me something, Inuyasha. How come you're always there when I'm in trouble?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, "I -"  
  
"You know, before I met you, I was just an ordinary student." She told him. "I never got chased by cars. I was never hounded by fans." She informed him.  
  
"Yeah." He remarked, and the car slowed to a halt. "Get out."  
  
Kagome gaped at him in surprise, "What?"  
  
"Isn't this your college?" he asked peering out the window beside her.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked out the window. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." She opened the door and clamored out.  
  
Inuyasha leaned out the door and called after her, "Kagome, be careful."  
  
She stared at him as he slammed the door shut, and the car sped away. She watched the limo fade into the distance and found herself sighing wistfully. He was like a fairy-tale hero, always there when she needed him. Kagome shook her head, as though trying to dislodge the idea from her mind, but her contemplation was interrupted by three screaming girls who came racing out over and surrounded her.  
  
"You just came here in a limo!"  
  
"Oooooh! Who was that?"  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"Is he handsome?"  
  
"How rich is he?"  
  
"Whoah!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up to silence her three excited friends. "Calm down! It was just Inuyasha! He gave me a ride to school."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You don't mean Inuyasha Kimadora! The one from the murder!" Erin yelped.  
  
"Murder?"  
  
"Look!" Erin commanded, digging through her backpack and pulling out a magazine with Inuyasha and Kagome on the front.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Uri said slowly, "You look a lot like that actress. Look at this picture! It could be you!" She said as she snatched it away from Erin and held it up in front of Kagome's face.  
  
Codie grabbed Uri's wrist and directed the magazine toward herself. "That is Kagome! Look! I gave her that necklace for Christmas!"  
  
"Kagome!" All three yelped at once and another barrage of questioning started.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of that murderer?"  
  
"Why were you at his house?"  
  
"Did you know Kikyo?"  
  
"Are you dating him?"  
  
"Gaah!" Kagome groaned, rubbing the heels of her hands on her temples. "Stop it all of you!"  
  
The three stared at her, eyes wide and mouths agape. For several minutes, they just stared at her until Codie broke the silence. "Sorry Kagome, didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No." Kagome said, shaking her head wearily. "I'm just so sick of this. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even Kagome anymore. The whole world, Inuyasha included, wants to believe I'm some dead actress who I've never even met!"  
  
"Kagome, how well do you know Inuyasha?" Erin wondered. "I mean, are you sure he's not dangerous?"  
  
Kagome sighed and made her way to one of the benches in front of the university. "I'm sure. He saved my life. He's not a murderer, he's a hero. He's a good man." She told them.  
  
"Wow, you must really care about him!" Uri chirped excitedly, "You guys must be a really great couple!"  
  
Kagome stared at her in shock, "C-couple?"  
  
"Uh huh!" Uri nodded, "I mean, you are dating him aren't you?"  
  
"No!" Kagome protested and jumped up from her seat. "I'm not dating him! He's stubborn, irritable, and he thinks I'm Kikyo!"  
  
The three stared at her as she ranted. She continued naming every flaw she could think of about him until the late bell for class rang, then she ran off, leaving her three friends to ponder her angry reaction.  
  
"Whoah." Erin said shaking her head.  
  
"Dude. I've never seen her act like that. . .over a guy!" Codie agreed.  
  
"Wow, she's got it bad!" Uri laughed and ran after her. Codie and Erin followed, shocked expressions still gracing their faces.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha clicked his fingers against the handle of the door, watching the mansion slide into view. Scantily dressed girls lounged around in the front of it and clumps of people, humans and demons, clustered outside. Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "Feh! Stupid idots!"  
  
He indicated for the driver to stop and hopped out of the limo and made his way through the people up to the door. It swung open and Inuyasha had to jump back to avoid being struck by it. "Welcome, brother." Sesshomaru said icily.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha smirked, and cracked his knuckles.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Okay guys! That's it for today! Inuyasha has arrived at the brothel/drug house of Sesshomaru. Isn't it lovely! Good vs. Evil in an epic battle!  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't appreciate being portrayed as a drug dealer in this story.  
  
It doesn't matter. That's what you are. Deal with it.  
  
Sesshomaru: Where's Rin? And that creature Shipper?  
  
Shippo. This is not a story for kids. Deal with it. Besides, you and Kagura can have kids, evil kids who run drug businesses if it upsets you that much.  
  
Sesshomaru: Kagura? Kagura! What is wrong with you? First of all -  
  
Stay tuned for future episodes of Murderer! 


	10. Daughters

Inuyasha and all it's components are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and the last time I checked, I wasn't Rumiko Takahashi. So, don't sue me!  
  
Murderer  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Daughters  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at Inyasha cheerfully, "Welcome, little brother. It's been a long time. Have you finally come for a refill?"  
Inuyasha ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to wipe that cocky grin off his brother's face. "I need information."  
Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "I see, and what sort of information would that be?"  
Inuyasha flexed his hands at his sided, knuckles cracking. "Information about Kikyo."  
"Ah yes!" Sesshomaru snorted. "That human wench. If I recall, father introduced the two of you. He died shortly after. It was so sad. I nearly cried, well, perhaps not, but you understand." He remarked, turning back into the house, Inuyasha following.  
"I didn't come here for a trip down memory lane, Sesshomaru."  
"No, I suppose not." Sesshomaru sighed.  
"Daddy!" A shrill shriek of excitement erupted from a tiny, black- haired girl who leapt into Sesshomaru's arms.  
"Rin. I told you to never leave the chambers above. You are only to leave when Kagura or myself come." He scolded half-heartedly.  
"I'm sorry, Daddy, but Kanna opened the lock with her mirror, and we thought we'd surprise you." Inuyasha stared at the little girl in shock. Something was so familiar about her, but he could not place what it would be.  
"Return to your rooms immediately." Sesshomaru commanded, and Rin nodded cheerfully and raced up the steps past another little girl who had white hair. The white-haired child followed calmly and Inuyasha could only stare at his brother with an expression of astonishment.  
"Let us retire to my office." Sesshomaru said and led Inuyasha into a shady room with heavy wooden blinds on the windows. Only thin bands of light drifted through, making dust in the air sparkle and dance.  
For several minutes, they were quiet, locked in a sort of staring match. Eventually the silence was broken, and Inuyasha said, "Kikyo."  
"Yes."  
"She had shikon in her system."  
"Yes."  
"Well!" Inuyasha demanded. "Don't just say yes! Why did she have shikon in her system!" He thundered, rising from his chair and slamming his hands onto Sesshomaru's desk, long cracks appearing in the old wood.  
"What do you want me to say?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"Just tell me why she had shikon in her system!" Inuyasha demanded, calmer now, but still seething.  
"She must have used it." Sesshomaru remarked disinterestedly.  
"She was an anti-drug activist! Why would she have used drugs?"  
"How should I know?" Sesshomaru growled, "I'm not a psychic."  
"You're a fucking druglord!" Inuyasha bellowed, heaving air in as he tried to calm himself.  
Sesshomaru shook his head wearily in the face of Inuyasha's ranting. "And?"  
Inuyasha swept his arms across the desk, sending Sesshomaru's laptop crashing to the floor. "You're the only one who has access to Shikon. You're the one who's controlling the drug market and all the people selling it!"  
"Why do you think that I keep track of all the products once they've paid for it? Once they're sold to smaller sellers, they're gone, and I couldn't care less where they end up."  
"If you had a single thing to do with Kikyo's death, I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you piece by piece." Inyasha snarled.  
Sesshomaru's unbreakable calm cracked for a moment, and he jumped to his feet, "Damn it! I didn't kill Kikyo!"  
"Yeah, well neither did I." Inuyasha retorted, "And they all think I did!"  
"Sometimes, people don't want to hear the truth." He said.  
"I want the truth." Inuyasha demanded.  
"Sometimes it is better that the truth remains unknown." Sesshomaru remarked, eyes unwavering from Inuyasha's.  
His evasive remarks and replies were slowly adding fuel to Inuyasha's rage. "Fine! I'll be back before long!" Inuyasha informed him, slamming the door so hard that it cracked and fell off its hinges.  
Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha was going to learn more than he was ready for.  
************  
Jaken woke with a start. A child's laughter burst out and he clamored out of his huge black leather arm-chair. "Why does Lord Sesshomaru make me play babysitter for his stupid children? I was his faithful servant for many years before these stupid children came, yet he puts them before me! Oh, my Lord Sesshomaru! Why?"  
"Mister Jaken?" A timid voice asked softly, "Are you alright?"  
Jaken scrabbled over the side of the chair and landed on the ground with a thud. "Rin! What are you doing?"  
"We're hungry. Kanna says that you should go get us something to eat." She informed him solemnly and giggled.  
"I am not your servant. I am only here to serve Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken retorted angrily straightening his robe.  
"But, if you don't get something for us, we'll have to go get it ourselves." Rin pleaded.  
"So go! See if I care!" Jaken squawked.  
"But Daddy wasn't happy when we went down earlier. He told us to stay in here." Rin argued.  
"You - you went down earlier?" Jaken stuttered. "You left the room?"  
"Uh huh!" Rin nodded. "Daddy was talking to a man who looked a lot like him, but he wasn't as handsome as my Daddy." Rin supplied.  
"Oh, no! You little mongrels went out when I fell asleep! Lord Sesshomaru will kill me for this! I'll be no more than a memory!" Jaken wailed piteously.  
Kanna slowly walked up beside Rin. She did not smile, but slowly watched Jaken for a moment before her eyes slid on to the door. "Father's coming."  
"What?!?" Jaken yelped. "Oh, no!"  
The door swung open and Rin and Kanna made their way to the door, Rin chattering excitedly, and Kanna solemnly watching Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled a soft smile and picked Rin up. Kanna stood by him and gently took his hand. "Daddy! Did you bring anything today? Do you have any sweets for Rin?" Rin chattered, pulling at the front of Sesshomaru's jacket.  
"Sweets?" Sesshomaru questioned, "What would you need sweets for?" He inquired and set her down on the sofa. Kanna let go of her father's hand and sat down beside Rin, primly and calmly waiting. "Kanna, do you think that Rin needs more sweets?"  
"We have sufficient food, Father." She said simply.  
"Sufficient food! So I thought!" he said. "No, I haven't any sweets." He told them, and watched the disappointment sweep across Rin's face. "What if I have something different? Would that cheer Rin up?"  
"You do have something! I knew it! Come on, Daddy! Hand it over!" Rin chirped excitedly, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands together.  
"Very well." Sesshomaru said solemnly and produced two small packages from inside the jacket of his suit.  
"Ooooh!" Rin squealed as she revealed a beautiful silver hairbrush with an elaborately carved handle. Her name was carefully engraved on it. It gleamed brilliantly as Rin ran it through her hair several times, giggling with glee.  
Kanna slowly opened her gift as well, and revealed an identical copy of the brush with her name in place of Rin's. "Thank you, Father." She said, calmly placing the brush on the coffee table.  
"Do you not like your gift, Kanna?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"It is lovely, Father. I thank you." She said tonelessly.  
"If you don't like it, Kanna, tell me what you would like instead. Whatever you want, I will get for you." He told her, taking one of her small hands in his.  
"Father, I would like to go outside." She said softly. "I would like to be able to play by myself in the grass."  
"Kanna, you know you can't do that in the city. It's dangerous. There are many people who do not like me and would hurt you or your sister to get to me." He explained. "What if I got you a new video game? Would that make you feel better?"  
"Father, can't we go somewhere where it isn't dangerous?" Kanna questioned, longing filling her normally emotionless eyes.  
Sesshomaru frowned. Somewhere where it wasn't dangerous. . .there was no place like that, not in this business. Sesshomaru frowned, maybe it was time that this business ended. His daughters were young now, and they didn't realize what it was that their father did, but when they grew older, would they still care for him. Would they forgive him for this?  
He shook his head slowly. "Perhaps, Kanna. We will have to see what the future holds."  
Rin shifted uncomfortably, not liking the solemn tone in the room. She grinned suddenly and prodded Kanna. "Show Daddy one of your tricks! You know, with your mirror!"  
Kanna looked at her stonily. "Why?"  
"I'm sure he'll be impressed! Come on! Make Jaken dance!" she squealed.  
Kanna nodded and picked the mirror up off the floor. "Father?"  
"I would like to see, Kanna. Please show me?" He said, wondering what it could be that she was planning to do.  
She nodded solemnly and held the mirror before her. A bluish glow drifted out of Jaken, and he slid to the floor senselessly. The mirror shimmered as the bluish light was pulled into it. Kanna sighed and in a soft voice, said, "Jaken, do the chicken dance!"  
Immediately Jaken sprang to his feet and began doing a tiny imp's version of the chicken dance. Sesshomaru could only stare in horror. "Kanna! Stop that! Put it back!" He commanded.  
Kanna looked at him with hurt filling her eyes, but she returned the bluish light to Jaken who sat up slowly, rubbing his head as if he was waking up. Rin giggled, "Isn't it funny? Jaken does whatever we ask him to!"  
"Kanna! Where did you get that mirror?" He demanded, kneeling down in front of her and taking hold of her shoulders.  
"Father?"  
"Kanna! Answer me! Where did you get that mirror!" He demanded.  
Kanna looked at him with an expression of fear on her face, "Grandfather gave it to me!" She said fearfully.  
"Grandfather!" He repeated, "You don't have a grandfather!"  
"Yuh huh!" Rin argued, "We met him the other day, in the room on the third floor!"  
"Room on the third floor!" Sesshomaru repeated, "What were you doing on the third floor!"  
"We were hungry, and Jaken told us to go find food ourselves!" Rin told him, "But we got lost, and we found a room with a man in there! He said that he was Kagura's dad! That makes him Kanna's grandpa!" Rin insisted.  
"You met Naraku!" Sesshomaru thundered, and turned on Jaken, crushing him beneath his foot. "You imbecile! You were told to keep the children in the room! But you failed! All the years I have kept you in my service despite your constant failures! But the one time I needed you to be successful, you allowed my daughters to come in contact with that monster!" He bellowed, and grabbed hold of Jaken by his head, "I should kill you right now, but I know the girls are fond of you, so I will spare you this time. If you ever fail me again, nothing will save you." He snarled, and dropped Jaken on the floor like a rag.  
Sesshomaru turned, frowning at the two little girls who stared at him with a mix of fear and confusion, "Listen, Naraku is a very bad man, girls. You must never ever go near him again." He told them, "Kanna, I'm going to trust you to destroy that mirror immediately." He said softly. "Girls. . .tomorrow I look for a safe place for you. I was a fool to keep you here."  
************* Hi guys! I know, it's been way too long since I updated. Can you ever forgive me? My computer's been down for about a month or two now, so I've been internetless for too long. . .I'm scared! Anyway! Yes! This is a continuation. I always thought that it would be interesting to see Sesshomaru as a father. I think he'd be very different around his own children. I mean, he softens toward Rin so much in only a few months, what if he was there to see his children raised from birth. I think he'd be a fiercely protective father for them. Personally, I'm not a Sesshomaru fan, which is probably why Sesshomaru is a drug-lord. . . Personally, I'm a fan of good old Inuyasha. It's not even the ears, either. Inuyasha would probably be a strange father. He'd probably be so terrified of losing them, that he'd always try to keep them from getting too close to him in case something happened to him, or to them. Anyway. Now that I've ranted and apologized for keeping you waiting so long, please R&R! Thanks so much! 


	11. Kikyo's Scent

I don't own, or claim to own, Inuyasha!  
  
Murderer  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kikyo's Scent  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of a huge, sweeping apartment building. The graceful balconies and large, clear windows stretched above his head, and he frowned slightly as his eyes caught site of a broken window. It looked like a gaping wound in the building, baring it's inside for the entire world to see. It was only six floors up, with a balcony to the same apartment perched beside it. With a grunt, Inuyasha crouched down and leapt into the air, gracefully landing on the guardrail of the balcony. He hopped down from his precarious perch and pushed the glass balcony door open.  
  
It was exactly the same.  
  
That was the first thing that came to his mind as he softly crept into the apartment. The pictures on the walls hadn't been touched; the pillows on the couches still leaned against their arms. The answering machine's small red light blinked quickly, on and off, on and off. Three messages were there, none of which would ever meet the ears of the one they were meant for. It was as though she could walk through the door at any moment.  
  
But she wouldn't, and slight differences, seen only by the half-demon's incredible senses were there. Her scent, which had once been so strong, was now mellowed and faded. A fine layer of dust, one which most probably wouldn't notice, lay on all the stands and knickknacks, something Kikyo never would have allowed.  
  
He made his way into her bedroom; her scent was strongest here. For a moment, her smell surrounded him, making him relaxed and lethargic. He sat down on her bed, silently imagining that she would come home. He lay down, facing where she always lay on the bed, and tried to picture her there. His breathing slowed, and he drifted into sleep.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Kiera Hiffelton. . . 96%. . .Kagome Higurashi. . .61%. . ." Mr. Snider droned.  
  
"What?!?" Kagome shrieked, interrupting the teacher and startling the other students. "Are you joking? That can't be my grade!"  
  
Mr. Snider frowned, twitching his mustache irritably, "Perhaps if you spent more time studying than impersonating dead celebrities, Miss Higurashi, then you would do better!"  
  
"That can't be my grade! I know I did better than that!" Kagome argued, the entire class staring at her.  
  
"Please take your seat, Miss Higurashi." He remarked and continued his droning of the grades.  
  
Kagome put her head in her hands. Everything was going wrong recently, and she knew, beyond shadow of a doubt, that she had done better in this class. Mr. Snider had had it in for her since the day she walked through the door, almost as if he couldn't wait to make her life into a living hell. At least he was being more successful at that than she was at getting through this class. She'd failed the class, and now. . .she would have to take it over. College classes weren't cheap, and she couldn't keep shelling out thousands of dollars for classes, already her savings were going to be tight.  
  
When their parents had died in an electrical fire at the factory where they worked, the families of the victims sued the company. Though there was no way for them to get their parents back and the money would do little to heal the pain of loss, the company had offered a settlement of several hundred thousand dollars to the victims. The lawyers had taken nearly half of what the Higurashi daughters would have gotten, and then the rest went into a savings account. With her half of the money, she'd put it into school, while Sango donated a great deal of hers to the police department.  
  
However, the money was running low, with less than a hundred thousand left, and Kagome and Sango were living, for the most part, off Sango's paycheck from the police department. Not that money was tight, there was plenty, but still. . .  
  
**************************  
  
Sango pushed the door of the apartment open, dropping the keys into the evidence bag in her jacket pocket. Something was telling her to go back to Himoda's apartment and to look around again. "They've looked at everything. You're not going to find anything, stupid!" she scolded herself fiercely. She flicked on the light switch, but no light came on. "I guess they cut off the utilities." She remarked, drawing her flashlight out of her belt.  
  
Something. . .something. . . What was it? There was something that they must have missed in the apartment. There were too many holes in the story, and the only piece of evidence they had, in Sango's opinion, was no evidence at all.  
  
She made her way through the apartment, peering in the doors, and hoping to see something someone had missed. When she came to Himoda's bedroom, she was startled to find someone inside. Inuyasha Kimadora lay on the bed, sleeping heavily. "Hey!" Sango yelled, startling Inuyasha out of his sleep. He sprang out of the bed and landed on the carpet with a dull thud.  
  
"Kikyo?" He muttered, shaking his head to wake himself up.  
  
"Try Officer Higurashi." Sango remarked dryly.  
  
"Sango? What are you doing here?" He questioned, glaring at her in surprise.  
  
"Me?" Sango retorted, "I'm legally allowed to be here! What are you doing here? And sleeping in her bed, too?" She demanded. A fire-red blush swept across Inuyasha's face and he mumbled some incomprehensible reply, which Sango chose not to press. "Kimadora, what are you doing? Don't you realize that you could get in serious trouble for being in here?"  
  
"Feh, let me alone, Higurashi." He replied wearily.  
  
"Kimadora, I - " Sango started, but stopped, and looked at him for a moment. "Hey, is it true that demons have exceptional senses?"  
  
"Huh?" He grunted, not expecting that question to appear when she was in the middle of berating him.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. . ."  
  
"So. . .half-demons would have similar abilites?" She continued.  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Can you smell anything?" She inquired quickly.  
  
"Feh, I can smell lots of things." Inuyasha remarked evasively.  
  
"How about in here. What do you smell in here?" Sango questioned.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "You want me to tell you everything I smell?"  
  
"Please?" Sango implored, "There's got to be something missing in here."  
  
With a sigh, Inuyasha complied. At first, all he could smell was Kikyo, and now Sango's scent. "I smell Kikyo. . . and you. . ."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"And perfume. . . Leya Roanna. . .I got that for her for Christmas. . ." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"And. . ."  
  
"Ink, like from a permanent marker. . .and blood. . .just a little. . .like from a pinprick. . ." he continued, furrowing his brow in concentration.  
  
"Blood? Whose blood?" Sango questioned.  
  
"It's . . .Kikyo's. . ." he told her with a frown.  
  
"And what else?"  
  
"Chemicals. . ." he told her, his eyes flying open, the amber orbs filled with trepidation.  
  
"Chemicals? What sort of chemicals? That's no help. You can't just say chemicals!" she demanded, but Inuyasha didn't answer her.  
  
He pushed past her and began intently sniffing the wall. Chemicals. . .he could smell them. . .where were they coming from? That mixture, he recognized it, but he wouldn't admit that it was what he knew it was until he saw them for himself. He stopped before a large, old painting with a heavy antique frame. He lifted it off the wall and dropped it on the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't touch anything!" She scolded. "Your fingerprints!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and carefully peeled away the layer of paper covering the back. With a hoarse cry he jumped back, tripping and landing on the floor against the wall. "Oh my god!" he groaned.  
  
"Inuyasha! What is - " Sango started, but upon looking into the frame, she mirrored Inuyasha's expression of surprise, though to a lesser degree.  
  
Inside, in a specially hidden compartment inside the frame, there were three tiny glass bottles, a long syringe, and a rubber hose that people use to make tourniquets. These were all the components of a drug addict's stash. Sango touched one of the bottles, a brilliant purplish-pink substance sparkling inside. "This. . .this is Shikon!" she gasped.  
  
"My God!" Inuyasha repeated, "Kikyo. . .what were you thinking?"  
  
********************************  
  
Hey guys! So sorry about not posting anything for so long. Blame it on my remarkably evil computer. I'm so sorry! I don't plan to die any time soon. . .but it would be really bad if I did, because most of my friends don't even know that I have stories on fanfiction.net. Most of my friends hate anime. . .I know! It's terrible. . .as a result. . .they mostly don't know that I watch Inuyasha. Okay with that pointless, slightly scary rambling done. I do believe that I'm going to stop writing now.  
  
Sesshomaru: I've been reading your last two chapters, and I must say, they are not painting me as a consistent character.  
  
Um. . .  
  
Sesshomaru: First of all, had Jaken disobeyed me, I would not have given him a second chance. Second of all, if I were a parent, why would my children be where I do all my business. . .  
  
Ah. . .  
  
Sesshomaru: And why pray tell would I buy children brushes? Why aren't they being trained to fend for themselves! They're just in the room all day!  
  
Heh. . .uh oh. This is a story. . .there doesn't have to be logic.  
  
Sesshomaru: And as a drug lord, in your idiotic story, why -  
  
Hey! My story isn't idiotic! You just wait, you're going to be in a tutu the next time I write a chapter. A pink tutu with lots of sparkles!  
  
Sesshomaru: What? Wait just a moment! Do you honestly expect I, the great Sesshomaru, to wear a tutu! That's ridiculous.  
  
My story is not ridiculous. Well, we'll just have to teach you a lesson, won't we, Fluffy! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
That's it. . . I'll stop now. R&R and let me know if you have any ideas. Yup, maybe I'll take your advice. Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll fall down a hill and hurt myself. Who knows? Okay. I'll stop now. 


	12. The Mob

First of all, I really owe you guys an apology. This past year has been hectic, to say the least. I haven't had time to do anything in the way of this fanfic. I really do feel bad about it though. At any rate, I'm going to do my best to finish it up. I hope to finish it by 25 chapters because, well, I have some cool ideas for new stories, but I've decided not to start any until all the ones I've already started are finished. I really hope that all the people who had been reading this will start reading it again. I'm not really going to get into this past year shudder, but thanks for waiting, not that I really gave you a choice, sorry about that.  
  
Well, I DON'T own Inu-Yasha, but I sure wish I did . . .

**Murderer**  
  
by _inuyashagirl_  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The MobKagome pulled a floppy khaki hat out of her bag and put large dark sunglasses on her face. She hoped that this would at least keep the fans from noticing her on the street. It seemed that the public wanted a replacement for Kikyo and no one was really ready to accept that Kagome wasn't her. They still followed her around wherever she went. It was as though she could never get away.  
  
Despite being thoroughly crushed and infuriated by her miserable grade in Calculus, she was eager to get to the hospital. No matter what seemed to happen in her "real" life, she could slip into a world where she was always welcome and her bright and cheerful nature was a godsend. Volunteering made her feel like she was actually doing good in the world. It made her feel like she was actually helping people.  
  
When she'd been a kid, she always wanted to be a real doctor, but in the first week of college when they slapped a picture of some kind of tumor on the overhead, she knew she'd never make it. She's switched her major to teaching shortly after. It was better to inspire future doctors and great minds than to be a failed attempt at one. Once she'd gotten into it though, she realized that she'd found her calling.  
  
If it hadn't been for Calculus, then she'd never have thought she would fail at it.  
  
In fact, everything seemed to be crumbling recently. Sango, so focused on saving the world, was becoming disillusioned by the cruel reality she saw everyday. She was finding herself running from people intent on destroying her, rather Kikyo. "No," she said, reminding herself that it must have been an accident. She took off her glasses and began rubbing at an annoying fleck of fuzz stuck to the lense.  
  
She tilted her head back, looking up at the sky through the glasses, trying to see if she'd removed the offending dirt. At that moment, there was a shrill shriek; the sound of many running feet and then the flashes of cameras surrounded her. Kagome yelped and raced away, one hand on her head to keep her hat from falling off as she darted toward the hospital. Surely they wouldn't follow her in there!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Man, she's really late. They're going to fire her if she doesn't start showing up on time!" Miroku said with a frown, glancing up at the clock.  
  
Naomi nodded in agreement. "But then again, she doesn't get paid . . ." She commented and Miroku shrugged and continued making notes about his last patient on his clipboard.  
  
"She's been acting strangely recently anyway. She's seeing that Kimadora guy, you know." He commented, once again distracted from the work he should have been doing.  
  
"Well listen to you, you gossip. Tell me, are you planning to have a knitting party at your house on Sunday afternoon with all the other old ladies?" Naomi smirked.  
  
"Shut up." Miroku laughed good-naturedly. "I just think it's odd. I mean now, she says that people chase her because she looks like Kikyo Himoda."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think she's exaggerating. I mean people-"  
  
His sentence was cut short, because at that moment, Kagome raced by and dove under the reception desk, squeaking. "Hide me, oh god, here they come!"  
  
"Wha-" Naomi began but found herself not finishing the statement as a hoard of fifteen or so people with cameras appeared.  
  
A voice cried out over top of the roar, "Where's Himoda?"  
  
Miroku stood glaring at them, "This is a hospital! You can't just block the hallways like that! Get out of here!" The crowd did not respond, instead it seemed that they were intent on continuing through the hospital until they found Kagome. "I'm calling security!" He called over the din, hitting the small red security alert button. The people didn't seem to hear him, and soon a group of men in blue-black uniforms came and escorted them out.  
  
Several minutes later, a somewhat shaken Kagome emerged from behind the desk and sat wearily into the rolling chair and put her head on her hand. Miroku and Naomi could only stare at her. "You mind telling me what THAT was?" she demanded.  
  
"I can't get away from them. How do they keep finding me? I mean, they have to know that I'm NOT Kikyo! They have to know by now! But they chase me! I don't have any idea what I'm going to do! They just keep chasing me!" Kagome rambled.  
  
"Kagome, stop it!" Miroku commanded suddenly. "You're just rambling!" She nodded and didn't say anymore.  
  
At that moment, the tall, burly form of Dr. Hayami came into sight. He was a thick man with broad shoulders and a large, bristly black moustache under his nose. His hands were massive, but Kagome had seen first hand, how exact they were in an operation. His dark eyes, the color of mahogany wood made him seem powerful and competent, yet any could see that he was a good and caring doctor. He inspired awe and respect in his peers as well as in his interns and all who worked in the hospital.  
  
"Higurashi." He said slowly. She looked up at him, already knowing what he was going to say. "What was that?"  
  
She stuttered out some incoherent answer about a dead actress and photographs, but Dr. Hayami just frowned. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"Higurashi, this is a medical facility. People are seeking healing and quiet here. That sort of activity is highly detrimental to our hospital!" He told her in a quiet, but strong voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry. They just follow me everywhere!" she told him.  
  
He shook his head and frowned. "You are one of our finest volunteers here, Higurashi. You do your job well. However, if this is going to be a regular occurrence, you cannot be drawing the attention here!" he told her.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't think they'd come here!" she moaned.  
  
Dr. Hayami lowered his gaze and peered down the hall curiously. "I'm sorry, too. I have to ask you not to come back until you won't be drawing such problems. Once it is resolved, of course, I hope you'll come back."  
  
Kagome froze and looked up at him very intensely. "You're firing me." She said. It wasn't a questin.  
  
"No, I'm giving you an extended vacation. Contact me when this, whatever it is, is over." He told her.  
  
He sighed and walked down the hall, back the way he'd come.  
  
Kagome could not believe what had just happened. It was all because of Kikyo! No, she corrected herself, it was because of Inuyasha! If he had just let her alone this never would have happened. They wouldn't have been looking for her! Somehow, she managed to squash the knowledge that she likely would have been raped or even killed without his help. He was such a menace! Always showing up at the most inconvenient moment! She turned and raced out of the hospital, heading toward home. The sky rumbled as steely-blue clouds rolled in.  
  
-----------------------------------------

well that's it for today. I'm a little rusty on where i was going but i think this is right for today! lol well enjoy. and please review!


	13. Run

Hi all who are reading my story, if anyone still is, which I doubt because I haven't gotten any reviews, not that I'm complaining because I deserve it for not writing a chapter for so long and keeping everyone so, well, bored. Yeah, that's my apology, again, by the way. Well, right now, it's storming like "The Tempest" out there and I'm bored. Yes, I know, I shouldn't use the computer while it's storming but, well, I want to, so there! Lol. Okay I'm done ranting.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha! _runs away and cries  
_  
**Murderer**  
  
by _inuyashagirl  
_  
Chapter 13  
  
Run  
  
_"You have to stop this, love!" She said, carefully tracing his palm with her silky fingers. "This addiction, it's killing you!" She pleaded. Inuyasha could hardly hear her through the high. He knew she was right, but none of it mattered, only the next fix, only the next high. What did she know anyway? Kikyo didn't know the hunger, the need. She didn't know what it was like to feel like you were dying every day until you got the fix, the needle, the drugs.  
  
"I know." He replied automatically. As soon as she let up he could go.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at me, please." She begged, and he looked up at her. He froze. Something in his mind flipped on and he saw himself in her eyes. He was sick, an addict. His hair was ragged, tangled and unwashed. His clawed fingers were untended and pointed as they would have been were he in the wild, like in the olden days. He was shaking and could not focus on the people, no, person he loved.  
  
"K-Kikyo. . ." he said slowly. "Kikyo. . ." he repeated, burying his face in her arms and sobbing. "My Kikyo. . ."  
  
"It's alright, Inuyasha, it's alright. We'll get through this somehow . . ."  
  
_"We'll get through this somehow!" He yelled, startling Sango. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she carefully examined the painting's back.  
  
"Are you okay, Kimadora?" she questioned.  
  
"God, I hate this!" He bellowed and tore out of the room, racing onto the balcony. Sango followed him, but was much slower. By the time she got to the window, there was no sight of him except the open window and the curtains blowing in the wind. The rain was coming in through the window, and Sango pushed it shut, staring out the window for several minutes, thinking.

-----------------------------

To say that Inuyasha ran would be a great understatement. Inuyasha was going as fast as he could. He was running faster than he'd ever done before. Even when he was angry, he'd never run like this before. He couldn't see anything that passed him, not from the rate at which he was moving, but because he wasn't even really aware that he was running.  
  
He ran because he couldn't fight this enemy. He couldn't use his fists to pound it. He couldn't use his claws to shred it. He couldn't even touch this enemy. He was trapped in his darkest nightmare and there was no way he could defend himself, let alone save the ones hurting from it.  
  
Hours went by and night fell, but he kept running. He was soaked and somewhere along the line he'd lost his shoes and his jacket. His shirt, once clean white and freshly starched, hung open and was pulled out of his pants. His hair was soaked and clung to his body, some of it curled around his throat like white snakes.  
  
Suddenly, the ocean was before him. How far had he run? He had a wild thought of racing into the waters and letting the storm-maddened waves drag him under. He could just end it now, and never have to deal with any of this again. He could see Kikyo again . . .  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he was tearing into the sea, the rain pounding down on him and the waves beating against him. Then, an enormous wave rose up above his head and he stretched his arms out in welcoming and threw his head back as if embracing the furious sea's wrath. This is it, he thought.  
  
The wave washed over him, pounding him into the ground and dragging him along. He thought he was being pulled out to sea, but instead, the water drained off him, and he was left on the beach drenched and furious.  
  
He forced himself to his knees, the energy he'd used finally hitting him. He stared up at the sky, rain filling his vision. Then he screamed, a hollow howl of a broken hearted man, "Kiiiiiikyooooooo!" His wail filled the air over the thunder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why did you take her?" he demanded of the sky.  
  
"Who ever you are! Whatever's making this world into hell! Why did you take her!" He demanded.  
  
"Give her back!" he yelled, his voice breaking into a sob. "I need her! I loved her!" He begged. The sky offered no answer, and Inuyasha fell forward holding him. "Give me my soulmate!" he whispered. "I need her. . ." his arms ceased to support him at that moment, and he fell into the sand unconscious.

-------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a start. She was in pain. Her chest felt as though someone was plunging a knife into it. For several minutes she was unable to breathe, but soon the pain went away, and she was fine. She was weakened by it, but nothing more. She stumbled out of bed and got a glass of water before returning to her bed and falling asleep almost instantly. When she woke in the morning, she remembered nothing, nothing but her dream about the ocean and the stormy black sky.

---------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Okay, I know this one's kinda short, but it's a little heavy to add too much to it. I didn't want to add something happy to the end because I wanted Inuyasha's pain to be the overall energy of the story. Which brings me to a point. I know I have Inuyasha run a terribly long time, but I wanted to keep the idea that he's superhuman. He's got a lot more endurance than the ordinary man. Hmmm . . . Well, I'm pleased with it, R&R please.


	14. Drug Dealers

Okay folks here we go, the standard, I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I am merely a thief who really liked them, stole them, and made up a brand new world and adventure for them. Sigh . . .

**Murderer**  
  
by _inuyashagirl_  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Drug-DealersThough he was expressionless on the surface, beneath the glassy exterior, Sesshomaru was in turmoil. He was being draw in two different directions and had no idea which way he should go. On the one hand, he could continue as he had been, taking care of each problem as it arose, and continue forgetting the truth of the matter. He could continue pretending that his daughters weren't in danger and that there was nothing to be concerned about in this business of his.  
  
But the FBI was swarming around him like wolves, preparing the final killing strike. It was unnerving, but at the same time it seemed natural. After all, he couldn't possibly have evaded discovery forever. In the past it had been easy to keep silence, a few threats here, a well placed hit, and in the end, everyone kept their silence like good little dogs.  
  
This time, however, it was as though someone were feeding them information from the inside. Sesshomaru could not imagine who would be the one. The thought that he was helpless against this unsettled him and he began making preparations to extricate himself from the situation.  
  
It was all very simple really. About ten years ago, he'd purchased a beautiful little Caribbean island near the Virgin Islands. He'd been intending to use it as a sort of traffic stop when shipping in from overseas, but it had proven to be a fruitless attempt after two shipments were lost amongst the storms of that year.  
  
Of course, when he'd purchased it, he hadn't had anyone but himself to be concerned about. Now, he found himself more concerned with the well-being of the two tiny girls than that of his massive international business. He'd put it off for a long time, convincing himself that the girls were safe closest to him, but suddenly it had been demonstrated that they weren't safe, even under his very roof.  
  
That miserable wretch of a creature, Naraku was also housed under that roof and his presence and proven to be a nuisance far greater than Sesshomaru could have imagined. How was it that he had lured Kanna there? Rin had been there, too, but Sesshomaru knew that Rin was too light-hearted and cheerful to willingly go into the dark and dismal room where Naraku was kept. No, he knew that Kanna was the leader in that escapade, and still he wondered what else Naraku had given to them. What would he have told them?  
  
To this day, neither of the girls knew what it was that their father did. Kanna most likely knew that her father was into something illegal. She was a perceptive creature, much like her mother. Kanna had not inherited Kagura's striking dark beauty though, but had favored Sesshomaru, not only in appearance, but in her quiet reserve, holding her emotions beneath an icy surface that few could see through. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, and wondered what sort of abilities Kanna might have. The blood of her demon parents was clear to any who looked at her, but still she had shown no particular skills or powers. Well, Sesshomaru mused, with the exception of that mirror trick.  
  
Sesshomaru had ordered her to be rid of the mirror immediately. He was not a childish man, prone to fears of inanimate objects, but he knew exactly what that mirror was. It was a soul-collecting artifact dating back from centuries before. It could draw the very core of a person into it and then allow the possessor to manipulate the empty husk as they wished. He suppressed a shiver at the thought of spending the rest of his days without a soul, at the total command of another.  
  
His mind shifted back to his state of affairs. As it stood now, he would be lucky to get out of the way without any trails clinging to him. How many people would he need to have silenced to remove himself carefully from the business? How many would just obey without question? Yet another question assaulted him, who would take the fall?  
  
Naraku was the obvious choice, but still something made Sesshomaru shy away from using him that way. Naraku, on occasion, showed remarkable cunning for one who's mind was supposedly destroyed by shikon. Was it possible that he would not be a believeable center?  
  
With a small sigh, he moved away from his desk and stood by the window. The vertical blinds made narrow bars of black across his chest and on the floor behind him. It reminded him of cell-bars made of shadows. He tensed and moved away from the window to contemplate in a darker corner.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kagura stood in the door with a calm and icy face that did not honor her true inner turmoil. Before her, hunched in the corner was a man she'd grown up hating. He rocked back and forth slowly, singing some foolish child's song. He had obviously cornered some small animal in the corner, to which he was now singing. His black hair hung in greasy clumps around him and his robes, fresh and new only yesterday, hung in shreds around his waist revealing that wretched scar on his back.  
  
She shuddered, her father was truly a horrid creature.  
  
"Kagura Kagura has come to play . . ." he muttered, not even looking up at her. "Kagura Kagura visits today . . ." he rocked back and forward more quickly now, "Kagura Kagura will have to stay . . ." At that moment, he stopped rocking and there was a sickening squishing sound accompanied by loud squeaking.  
  
"Naraku!" She snarled.  
  
He whirled around, his face and hands covered in blood with a headless rat in his grasp. The carcass twisted spasmodically and then stopped, blood running through Naraku's fingers and dripping on the clean white marble floor. "Kagura, Kagura!" He hissed and spat the bloody head in his mouth at her.  
  
It struck her squarely in the chest, and trailed slowly down the front of her crisp linen blouse. She gagged and slapped the offending refuse away, resisting the wave of nausea that washed over her.  
  
"Poor little Kagura." He said sadly, a drop of blood falling from his chin. "Weren't you happy enough growing up?"  
  
Her nausea vanished at the rage that welled up inside of her. "You filthy disgusting vile creature!" She said lowly, "How dare you! When was there a moment when I was happy? When was there a moment when I was safe from you?"  
  
"Kagura Kagura has come to play!" He pronounced, unaffected by her rage.  
  
At that moment, she turned, slamming the door behind her, locking it carefully and leaned against it. She slid slowly down it until she was sitting on the floor. There were days when she regretted her decisions of the past. Today was one of them. Her father was a despicable person, one who had abused her in so many ways all her life, but he had always been shrewd and heartless when it came to business. How she could have used his advice today!  
  
It had been her choice to render him into this state, however, nearly fifteen years ago. She chose not to recall the events that led up to her decision, but merely mused that he would not have beaten her so soundly had he known that that night would cement his fate. It had been easy to get the drugs, she and Sesshomaru had been dancing around one another since high school by then. She'd merely stolen them from him, not wanting to explain she meant to kill her father with them.  
  
Oh how her plan had backfired though! Sesshomaru had seen such an opportunity in the senseless old demon. He decided to use him as a cover, to make him his shield so that none would suspect the true mastermind. Hense, Naraku had never left her life, and despite her dearest wishes, she knew she could not finish what she'd started. Naraku was far to valuable to Sesshomaru, and she did not dare destroy what Sesshomaru considered his.  
  
In her own way, Kagura loved Sesshomaru, though not in a way that would inspire romance novels and sweeping tragedies. She saw much of herself in him, in the ruthlessness with which he pursued everything he desired, and despised. They understood one another. However, he was much softer that she'd ever realized. When she'd come to him pregnant, demanding that he pay for a proper abortion, he'd been horrified. He informed her that the child would not be harmed under any circumstances, that he would not allow it.  
  
Kagura drew herself out of her reverie and stood, peering around her with confidence and intelligence. She marveled at how quickly she'd gone from being nothing more than a cheap prostitute with a drunken abusive father, to being the co-head of an international business. True, the business was smuggling illegal drugs into the country, but in all honesty, why did she care who this affected?  
  
From here, they could only become more powerful. At this point, she even doubted that the government could touch them! Maybe she would just buy her own country and make herself Queen! She smirked, after all, anyone who got in her way was easily dealt with.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, well, I'll be the first to admit that I'm not really putting quite as much action into my story as there used to be, but there will be more coming up soon. No worries! Yeah, well anyway, thank you so much for not completely forgetting about me. Like I said, I seriously did not have the time for this story. Anyway, I'm planning to finish it in like another 10- 20 chapters because I have a killer idea for a new story. I'm not going to explain it, mainly because when I started typing about it, I got through half a typed page and realized, that I was getting carried away . . . so anyway. Yeah. I'm going to stop typing now. R&R lots please! 


	15. TakeOver

You know the drill. I don't own the characters or anything related to them.

* * *

**Murderer**

_By inuyashagirl_

Chapter 15

Take-Over

The tabloids were having a field day. It had been years since something as huge as the unfolding story of the Kikyo Himoda had started. First, the rising young actress and a powerful CEO become entangled in a hopelessly romantic tale where she was the heroine that saved him from his self-destructive ways and through their love managed to overcome his drug addiction. Then, the world was aflutter over Kikyo's career and the hints of a fairy-tale wedding worthy of a Harlequin Romance and as she led a crusade against the drug lords and addictions of the world, she also became a household name as a courageous and good-hearted woman. But now, the young actress was dead and the man who was supposed to love her best was accused of her murder. Yet the story didn't end there! Suddenly, Kikyo sitings were becoming as popular (and possibly more common) than Elvis sightings, at least for this year. Just when it looked like things would settle down on the Himoda Saga, the news that large amounts of Shikon had been found in the actress's apartment came out.

As soon as he came in, his secretary knew Inuyasha had not slept much the previous night. In truth, he hadn't slept at all. He'd fallen into a daze on the beach. Kneeling in the wet sand, he stared at the waves as if somehow he could find his answer there. When the sun started to creep over the horizon, he had an epiphany. It was as though someone had just flipped a switch.

Kikyo was gone. She wasn't coming back. No one was listening to him when he begged. There was nothing. Kikyo . . . Nothing could bring her back . . . Forever . . . He'd lost her forever.

So he stood up and cracked his knuckles, frowning slightly and walked away. His eyes were dark, searching inward. Several miles away, there was a small town and after asking where he was, he called David and demanded that he send a helicopter. The people were shocked when a silver and red helicopter gracefully landed on the square. He'd taken a shower and headed directly to work.

"Mr. Kimadora," Sandy said tentatively, peering through his door and swallowing heavily.

Inuyasha didn't answer her directly, but looked at her and grunted.

"I – I shouldn't tell you this, but the Board, they've, well they are having a meeting." She stumbled.

"Nine o'clock tomorrow, I know."

"No . . . I mean, they're meeting now." She told him haltingly.

Inuyasha looked at her steadily. "Now?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you . . . but . . . this _is_ your company and I just – "

Inuyasha didn't hear the reast of what she said, because he was tearing out. When he opened the door to the boardroom, and instantly all conversation in the room stopped.

Around a long black laquered table, twenty-four buisiness men in expensive suits sat in black leather chairs. The gray sky outside cast a sickly light into the room, dimming the honey-gold paneled walls and making the burgundy carpet look brown. The men were nervous, shifting their gaze and their positions under Inuyasha's piercing gold eyes. "Well. I guess I didn't get my memo."

Inuyasha's most trusted advisor was Rothgar Montgomery, a hawk-nosed man of sixty who'd had seven wives, none over the age of twenty-four. He stood when Inuyasha walked in, adjusting his Armani suit around his considerable paunch. "Mr. Kimadora."

The hanyou smiled coldly, "I hope I didn't miss anything important."

"When did you get back from your trip?" Montgomery questioned sharply.

"A few hours ago. So, are you going to explain this meeting to me, or is it a secret?"

"Secret?"

Inuyasha stood at the head of the table, his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned against the back of his tall leather chair, eying the men.

"We are concerned about recent events and the effects that they may have on Tetsusaiga Industries." Rothgar started.

"So, you've decided to take what is mine."

"We're not just going to take the company, Inuyasha."

"Mr. Kimadora, please."

Montgomery frowned at the chastisement and continued. "Mr. Kimadora, you will be fully reimbursed for your shares in the company and will continue to have a significant salary. However, we feel that it is best for the welfare of this prestigious company that its close affiliation with the recent events be severed as quickly as possible."

Inuyasha smiled, revealing his canine teeth. More than one man jumped at the animalistic expression. "I see."

"I'm sure that you can see that this is the best thing for the company . . ." Rothgar trailed.

"This is my company." Inuyasha said, "My father built this company and when he died, he left it to me. In the last four years, this company has been flourishing, for lack of a better word. Profits are returning at three hundred percent what they were six years ago." He paused letting his words sink in, "And now, you're taking it from me."

"You're taking this better than I expected."

"Seven hundred years ago, demons did not follow human laws." Inuyasha said, "Men like my father ruled over humans and demons alike, not from clever business deals or money, but by the number of enemies they killed. Back then, demons had no reason to follow human laws. They were powerful enough to make their own laws."

"What is the purpose of this history lesson?" Rothgar demanded.

"You will sit down and listen to me. I may not be as old as you, but as of today, I am still the boss here." Inuyasha snapped.

"My father was one hundred and seventeen years old when he died, and still young. I am not completely a demon. I am a hanyou, a half-demon. How long do you plan to pay me off? Realize this. Tetsusaiga is MINE. You will never take it away from me." Inuyasha snapped.

"Kimadora, it's already done. Unanimous. It will be announced next week." Montgomery said allowing himself a small smile.

Inuyasha ignored him and walked out without a backwards glance.

* * *

Yeah, I haven't been active on here for a long time. So, I hope people still want to read this. I'm intending to wrap this thing up probably before too terrible long. I want to start some new projects so hopefully I'll finish this up. Read and review! Ciao. 


	16. Busted

_It's the same story as every other time. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. That would be Rumiko Takahashi. I probably don't need to include this at the start of each story, but its better to make sure._

* * *

Murderer 

_By Inuyashagirl_

Chapter 16

Busted

Sesshomaru frowned disdainfully at the sunlight pouring through the windows. It felt so early. He looked at his alarm clock. 3:06 AM. For a moment, he didn't understand why the time made him freeze in shock. "This is the NYPD! Come out with your hands up and no one gets hurt!"

That wasn't sun! It was floodlights!

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru yelled, rolling out of his bed and pulling his suit pants on over his boxers. "Where are you! Kagura!"

Bare feet came running down the hall and Sesshomaru turned, expecting to see Kagura, but finding Rin instead. Her black hair was tangled and her face was white with fear. "Daddy? What's going on?"

"Where's Kagura?"

Rin blinked, glancing at the window nervously, "I . . . I don't know! I was all alone and – "

"Where's Kanna?"

"She went to see her grandpa again. I told her not to, but she ignored me!" Rin said, tears running down her cheeks. "I couldn't find her! I'm scared, Daddy!"

Sesshomaru swore bitterly. Outside, the police were shouting again. "You have ten seconds and then we're sending men in!"

"Hold on!" He sad, grabbing Rin and throwing her over his shoulder. He slammed his fist down on the floor, knocking a huge hole in the expensive Italian marble. He dropped through, and took off running almost before his feet hit the ground. As soon as he reached Naraku's cell, he kicked the door open.

Naraku sat in the corner, Kanna seated on his lap with the mirror she'd been ordered to destroy on her lap. "Kanna, come! We have to run!"

"Ah, now the pretty doggy comes to see me!" Naraku purred, "Now that the world knows who he is!"

"Kanna, now!"

Kanna stood, staring at her father in mild disinterest. "Naraku says that I could be very powerful, even more than you, Father."

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly for a moment. "Now's not the time to discuss this, Kanna. The police – "

"He says that you're afraid to let me reach my true potential. That's why you wanted me to destroy my mirror. He says that you don't really care about me, you just keep me so my mother will do whatever you tell her to. He says that you're an evil man and that"

"Kanna, we can discuss all this later! But we must hurry!" Sesshomaru could hear the unmistakable sound of a battering ran crashing through the front door. He lost his composure for a moment and swore furiously, "Forget Naraku! Come with me, now!"

Naraku stood slowly, a cocky grin on his face, "Ah, but Kanna wants to stay with someone who can see her true potential, don't you."

Kanna's impassive face showed no indication that she preferred Naraku over Sesshomaru, but instantly he knew what had happened. "You've been disobeying me, haven't you Kanna? I told you to stay away from Naraku."

"FREEZE!"

The high-powered flashlights on the SWAT team's flashlights flooded the room. Sesshomaru whirle around, his eyes fire red and his face already turning canine. "You fools!"

Suddenly, the room shook and was filled with a foul smelling gas and a cloud of nearly opaque dust. Naraku had escaped and had taken Kanna with him. Sesshomaru let out a howl and broke into a full-speed run, sliding Rin down in front of him so she was protected by his body and followed Naraku's path of destruction through the walls.

Gunfire tore after him like a storm and several times, he felt the sharp bite of bullets driving themselves into his back. He ignored the pain, focusing on chasing the monster who'd stolen one of his children and protecting the one he still carried.

In normal circumstances, Sesshomaru would have laughed at the thought of mortal police officers chasing a demon through the city streets. Tonight, however, more was at stake and he had to be sure that there was no way that they'd find him. He must have run for in circles and loops for three hours, before the effects of his wounds made him realize that he would have to seek shelter.

Rin had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He stopped in an alleyway and crouched behind a dumpster. Cold shock washed over him when he saw that Rin was covered with blood. He laughed when he realized that it was his blood covering her clothes and not hers. He carefully ran his hands over her, making sure that she hadn't been injured. "Just exhausted." He murmured, and carefully picked her up again.

He needed to find a safe place for Rin so that he could track Naraku down and save Kanna. He struggled to think of a single person who owed him or could be trusted. He could think of none. He cursed the day he'd decided to get involved with Kagura and her deceitful businesses. Then he understood the one place that she would be safe. His stomach twisted and he wanted to vomit, but he knew that of all places, this would be the one where no one could hurt her.

Sesshomaru coughed and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground. He leanded back on his heels and looked up at the muted city sky. "Forgive me, my love. For her safety, I have no choice."

* * *

This is pretty rough. I could have made it longer, but I figured now I'd let you wonder what he has to reveal, who he's talking to, and also where he's going. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys know the answer to all three already, but oh well! Responses are always welcome! 


	17. Revelation

_Same drill. Not mine._

* * *

**Murderer**

_by inuyashagirl_

Chapter 17

Revelation

Inuyasha would have been drinking if it would have affected him. His demon blood made it pointless to drink. All the liquor in the world wouldn't have made him drunk, and he'd tried enough times in college to know. When he couldn't sleep, he usually went for a run, but since earlier that week he'd ended up in a small town in Massachusetts, he was spending the night staring blankly into a fireplace lit only for that purpose. At this point, he didn't have anything better to do. He was sure that the take-over couldn't be completely legal, but could find nothing to dispute it. Even his own lawyer had advised that he just accept it until after the turbulence of the murder investigation had blown over.

Inuyasha was serious. He was always serious, but tonight he wasn't cocky and swaggering like usual. Tonight, he was lost in everything that he had had. He was lost in his memories and his hunger for lips he could never kiss and eyes that would never meet his again. He needed no one to plague him, he was his own torturer, and maybe in the end, his own executioner. In Medieval Europe, they used to torture innocent people until they admitted to whatever crime they'd been accused of, just to make the pain stop. "Would I say I killed her if it would stop the pain?"

When morning came, Inuyasha hadn't slept. That was something he didn't do anymore . . . sleep. Sleep only came with peacefulness and until Kikyo's murderer was found and he was innocent, there would be no peace. The blue-lavender light slipped through the velvet curtains. "I should at least pretend I'm trying to get some sleep." He stood and stretched, not surprised to hear his joints crack from sitting so long. He knew he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to run, to fight, to do something to burn off this heaviness. Instead, he headed up to his room.

Just as his feet touched the top step of the staircase, there was a pounding at the door. Inuyasha frowned, when people wanted in, they hit the buzzer at the end of the drive and were given admittance at the gate. Inuyasha turned and made his way back down the stairs and paused at the door. Only one person came directly to the door. He considered ignoring it, but decided not to. After all, if he was lucky he might just get into a fight and be able to burn off some of this excess energy that was plaguing him.

He opened the door calmly and found just who he'd expected. Sesshomaru. However, he hadn't expected to see Sesshomaru covered in blood and panting, holding an equally bloody little girl to his chest. "Let me in, now!" He demanded breathlessly.

Inuyasha stepped back, mostly because his brother had shown up already injured. Obviously he hadn't come for a fight. Already, their normal chain of interactions had been completely thrown out the door. At this point, Inuyasha had no idea exactly what he should do. Sesshomaru walked past him and deposited the little girl on his leather sofa. She sighed and curled up in her sleep, obviously glad to be able to lie down.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded, eyes on the little girl rather than on his brother.

"The FBI raided the mansion." Sesshomaru explained, wavering slightly as blood still seeped from his wounds.

"Oh shit! You're hiding from the government! Get out of my house now!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No! I need you to take her."

Inuyasha stared stupidly at him. "You want me to babysit?"

"There's no one else I can trust."

"TRUST? You do remember who you're talking to? There's no way I'm taking your kid. Both of you can get out now. I hope that when the feds get you, they lock you up forever. I'll come by every once in a while, just to laugh at you!" Inuyasha sneered.

"You have to take her."

"I don't have to do anything. In fact, if I call the police right now, then odds are, they'll lighten up on me!"

"Please."

"What?"

"I said please. It's the only time you'll ever hear me say it."

"No! You got yourself into it, and I'd like to see you get back out!"

"And Rin is innocent."

"You should have thought about that before you started getting other people's kids hooked on drugs. Now you know what its like to have your daughter in danger."

"Inuyasha, you owe it to her mother."

"Her mother? I've never even met her mother!"

"Really?" Sesshomaru growled. "And have you truly looked at her? Don't you recognize those eyes? That smile?"

Inuyasha frowned. When he'd seen Rin, he'd instantly recognized something about her, but hadn't been able to place where he'd seen them before. He'd dismissed the thought simply because he didn't care shortly after he'd left Sesshomaru's that day so long ago. "No. I don't." He answered stubbornly.

"Really? I think the resemblance is unnerving." Sesshomaru commented. "Can't you tell?"

"Look, if you think that the brat's mother is going to make some difference, then just tell me who she is. Otherwise, you and the rugrat can hit the road and have fun hiding from the FBI."

"Kikyo."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "Kikyo?"

"Kikyo is her mother."

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment and then laughed. It was a cold sound and disdainful. "You expect me to believe that? You're sick."

"Think about it Inuyasha. Remember when she was gone for a year, filming in New Zealand? It's rather unusual for a secondary character with fifteen minutes of screen time to be gone for an entire year, wouldn't you say?"

"And you would have me believe that that child is Kikyo's daughter?"

"Yes."

"And I never knew about this because . . . "

"You were still on Shikon."

"Yeah but, surely I'd notice that my girlfriend had a kid. I mean, I wasn't THAT messed up."

"Kikyo was an addict. She got started on the stuff even before you did. But she was smarter about it that you were. She kept it quiet, and clean, didn't show up in public high and confused like someone else. When she was pregnant, she had to be kept in isolation so she wouldn't hurt the baby, that baby. She came to me and told me that she was pregnant. So, I kept her locked in the mansion for the duration of her pregnancy. She left the baby with me. She was an actress after all, and she didn't have time for a baby. It was then that she saw what drugs were doing to her. That's when she decided to get you clean again."

Inuyasha shuddered, his story had the ring of truth. "I found shikon in her apartment."

"She couldn't stay clean. She picked up shortly after you went into rehab. In truth, I've always suspected it was what she took from you that she got hooked on again. She was still using until she died."

"Did you kill her?"

"No. I had nothing to do with her death."

"Do you know who did it, because so help me – "

"Don't you think I would have taken my revenge on them by now if I did? Don't you think I would have done something by now!" Sesshomaru snarled, suddenly furious.

"Touchy."

"Kikyo . . . meant . . . a great deal to me." He said haltingly.

"Let me guess, you were madly in love with her." Inuyasha spat.

"Perhaps. In my own way I loved her."

"You loved her so much that you gave her all the drugs she could handle." Inuyasha cooed mockingly.

"I could have let her get them from somewhere else, where they'd blackmail her and they'd give her stuff laced with God only knows what. Instead I gave her clean stuff." He said.

Inuyasha stared at him in horror, "You can't be serious! That's your logic! That's sick!"

"Please, just take Rin."

"Where are you going if I take her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "Kanna has been taken from me. I am going to get her back."

"God, how many kids do you have?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Will you take Rin?"

Inuyasha paused, still not sure if he believed Sesshomaru's story. He looked over at the little girl, fast asleep on the sofa. While he watched her, she rolled over onto her back and threw one arm over her head, her mouth slightly open. At that moment, she looked so much like Kikyo had when she slept that Inuyasha couldn't speak. He turned to Sesshomaru and nodded, nearly imperceptibly.

Without a word, Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha sat down in a leather recliner and watched Rin sleep, astounded by the resemblance that he now couldn't understand not seeing before.

* * *

Yeah, I thought this was a little predictable, but hey! I liked the idea! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! 


End file.
